


𝙖𝙣 𝙤𝙘𝙚𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮

by itsramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsramen/pseuds/itsramen
Summary: •••You've been with the twins since you were kids, if someone asks you what you remember from childhood, you'll probably say the Miya twins.But with the twins' growing popularity, it seems distance is required between you and them, so you put a distance. It's supposed to be a little distance to keep you at an arm's length away, but as you hang out with your new friends and the twins being more invested in their volleyball,you find yourselves separated by a big ocean."𝘸𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘵"•••
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 46
Kudos: 360
Collections: Haikyuu





	1. chapter 1: meat bun and onigiri

  
It's a normal day for you, you just woke up a little late than usual, ate lesser breakfast then usual, walked to school slower than usual. Okay maybe it's not that normal of a day, it seems like it's telling you to be wary of something.

  
"[Name]-chan! I've been waiting for you!" a black-haired girl was waiving frantically outside the door of your classroom. Akane Ryuji, she's what you consider your closest friend. Ever since the start of your 3rd year in middle school up until now that you're in 1st year high school, you two have been friends. So there's no lying when people say that you are Ryuji's best friend. However, the same might not be the case for you.

  
"Sorry Ryu-chan, my alarm betrayed me today and left me sleeping for another 10 minutes" you replied. She smiled brightly at you to indicate it's fine and went on ahead to rant off about how unfair it is that the cupcakes she bought yesterday was missing atleast one or two sprinkles on it. I don't even know how she knew that.

  
Just as you were going to enter your classroom, the hallway was filled with screams and shrieks. You inwardly sighed as you know what's coming. 

  
There they are. All in their glory, Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu. Just behind them are Suna Rintaro, who's scrolling through his phone, and Ginjima Hitoshi, who seems to be the only person sane in the group.

  
"The Miya twins are here!"

  
"They're looking handsome as ever!"

  
"Osamu-kun! Did you have your breakfast already?"

  
You softly laughed at this comment. Come on, as if that man will ever step outside the house without digging in two bowls of rice.

  
You immediately regret it as your laugh seems to catch the attention of the identical twins as shifted their eyes on you. You looked at both of them alternately, your smile dropping at the process. Atsumu frowned the moment your lips were set on a thin line but still held the eye-contact he was having with you. 

  
Not having enough courage to actually participate in what can be viewed as a staring contest, you were the first to look away and walked inside you classroom. 

  
Maybe it's because you're not looking anymore or maybe it was out of instinct, but the moment you looked away from the both of them, the mood around the Miya twins saddened as they sighed. This does not escape Suna, who just looked up from his phone as he felt a gloomy aura in front of him.

  
"What's up with you two? One second you're happy because there's so many people in the hallways just to see you and the next thing you go sulking" he says. The twins looked at him passively for a whole minute and sighed once again.

  
_"Yeah I thought so too..."_ Atsumu lowly whispered

  
_"But the one that matters doesn't care"_ Osamu continued just as low as the other

  
If Suna and Gin weren't actually trying to listen to what they're saying, they probably would've missed the words and the hidden emotion under it.

  
Sadness. Regret. Longingness.

The twin's mood didn't seem any better as lunch arrived, even Osamu, who's always looking forward to this time of the day, doesn't have the appetite to eat something. Like that could ever happen. So as first instinct, Ginjima Hitoshi, who is unfortunate enough to share the same class as the twins, immediately messaged Suna who's first instinct is to tell the captain of their volleyball team, Kita Shinsuke. 

  
That's exactly why the whole Inarizaki Volleyball Club found themselves in the school's field, in a circle under a shade of the tree. Everybody keeps shooting glances at the twins who are now under the mercy of their captain.

  
"Care to explain me why are you both not taking the initiative to eat lunch?" Kita asked straight ahead. 

  
Every single person sitting among the circle had expected the twins to answer, after all it is Kita Shinsuke who's asking. But much to their surprise, neither answered.

  
"Are the both of you not having enough training to be hungry every meal? Do you want me to increase your laps at practice?" At this, both Atsumu and Osamu looked at their captain as if he had grown another head. They roughly shook their heads as to say no.

  
Kita sighed and looked at the two boys, "Then why won't you eat?" he asks.

  
Atsumu grumbled and said, "It's not anything serious, okay? I don't know about 'Samu, but I just don't feel like eating that's all there is to it." to which has Osamu nodding his head indicating that he has the same sentiments

  
Ginjima sighed loudly at the twin's antics, almost all looked curiously at him, "It's these times where I just wish that the twins have some childhood friend who can understand them both or can totally get them to do anything. Won't that be nice? We can understand them better if ever" 

  
Suna snorted at what he said, "If there's really someone like that, then I bet at this situation that person's the same as the twins" 

  
"Same as the twins?" one member voiced out his confusion

  
"You know, they grew up together and all so maybe some habits or practices are the same with the twins, which means he or she is probably starving just like those two idiots. It's just as assumption tho. But the point is, that person won't be much help if he or she exists" he replied light what he said was nothing and continued eating his bento.

  
What he said perked the interest of Aran, the ace of the volleyball team He had known the twins longer than anyone else in the team and if he remembers clearly, he is quite sure that there is someone.

  
"You know, I never thought much about it, but when the twins are in middle school, I think the twins do have someone close to them" he addressed to the team. This had everybody look at him with questioning stares

  
"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Akagi muttered, if there's someone who can keep the twins in line, they will definitely ask for help.

  
"Who's this person, Osamu?" Kita said before looking at the twins, but much to the team's surprise, they were met with green grass, and the two Miyas nowhere in sight.

  
"Now where the hell did those two go?" 

You know you're hungry. You ate less at breakfast so you're supposed to stuff your face at lunch. But you just can't. The encounter earlier in the hallways seems to pluck out your urge to eat. 

  
"You should eat [Name]-chan! You're starving yourself!" 

  
Ryuji knows that something is up with you, you just need to know what. But the first priority is to get you to eat. So she pulled you from your seat and dragged you all the way to the closest vending machine

  
"If you're not going to eat, then atleast drink something!" Ryuji half-yelled at you. You looked at her guiltly and nodded. You don't want to worry anyone. You picked a small pack of strawberry milk which earned disapproving glares from your friend but it's better than nothing. 

  
You both went back to your classroom and what sight it was when you arrived at your table. There's a milk bread, onigiri and a bottle of water waiting for you at your desk.  
"Oh? What's this? Do you have a secret admirer [Name]-chan? I think he knows you're starving youself today! Now eat it!" Ryuji said as she practically shoved you to your seat. You slowly picked up the milk bread and started to munch on it little by little.

  
"Do you happen to know the boy who sent you this [Name]-chan?" Ryuji asked teasingly at you. 

  
"Yeah, they're both idiots for giving me these" you muttered low enough so that nobody, even your friend will hear.

It's no secret that the three of you are inseparable, the three of you always do everything together that people see you as a set. You wouldn't see one without the other two. 

  
_They first met you at a store, the twins at 6 years old went together with their mother to buy their usual favorites. A milk bread for Atsumu and an onigiri for Osamu, both clutching their food in their hands._

  
_"Now both of you behave and stay here. I need to buy you both some vitamins" the twins' mother said. Both nodded and sat on the mini bench where their mother pointed._   
_They were silent while opening their foods, patiently waiting for their mother to come back, but they stopped as they hear soft sobs not faraway from them. It was Atsumu who looked around to find the source of crying._

  
_"Do you hear that 'Samu? I think someone's crying nearby" he poked his brother who seems lost in his own little world staring at his onigiri._

  
_"Yeah yeah, I can hear. I have ears" he replied_

  
_"Well, let's find it!" Atsumu didn't wait for his reply and dragged him closer to the noise._

  
_They were met with a [h/c]-haired girl crying in the middle of the supermarket aisle. She looked like their age, she was wearing a light blue dress and her hair put into two braids. The boys expected to see someone crying but now that they're actually face to face with the person, they're at lost on what to do._

  
_Osamu slowly and hesitantly went closer to you and put his hand on your head. He pat your head for 4 or 5 times more before your sobs lessened. Atsumu quickly followed and stood beside his brother._

  
_You looked up to see two boys with the same face staring at you with curiosity,_ _"Why are you crying? Where's you mom?" Atsumu asked you cautiously. At the mention of your parents, you started tearing up and eventually the waterworks began again._

  
_"Aww man! You made her cry!" Osamu snarled at his brother. Atsumu just looks shocked at what's happening. What did he do? Osamu repeated what he did and pat your head until you calm down._

_"There, there. Don't mind the big meanie." Osamu said softly to you. This comment however angered Atsumu a bit,_

  
_"Hey! Why am I a meanie?" Atsumu retorted and just as both of them were to start bickering. You pulled on both of their shirts to stop them. They looked at you and dropped their hands which were in the middle of strangling the other's neck._

  
_"I'm lost and I can't find my parents" you tearfully said to the both of them. With the sight of your glistening eyes, the boys seems to panic slightly and tried to calm you down._

  
_"Hey don't cry! We'll find them! Here you can have this! It's my favorite but you can eat it!" Atsumu shoved a milkbread into your tiny hands and Osamu does the same with his onigiri. You looked at both food at your hands and back at then. You softly smiled at them which cause the twins to also smile._

  
_"My name's Osamu and that one's Atsumu. What's your name?"_

  
_"I'm [LastName][FirstName]" you answered._

  
_It was hours later when the three of you discover that your homes are just 3 houses apart and are practically neighbors. Ever since then, your budding friendship just seemed to bloom like a flower._

  
  
Here you can have this. Don't starve yourself.   
\- A&O

The note read. They're still the same as ever, I see. 

  
That didn't matter now. I guess that's what you want to believe. It's not supposed to matter. It's your fault that this is happening after all. So you had no right dwelling over what mistake you did. You just have to face the consequences. 


	2. guardian angel

This is a daily occurrence to the volleyball team but that doesn't mean they don't get irked by it. 

  
_Just another day at practice._ Suna sighed and looked at the twins who are now fighting each other because according to Atsumu, Osamu is being a scrub for not hitting his set and Osamu claiming that Atsumu is being a jerk for _intentionally_ tossing the ball too high for him to reach. 

  
This happens everyday, and each day the twins end up being at the mercy of their captain, Kita. Now the problem at hand is _not_ the twins fighting, it's the captain's absence for the practice as he was called by the coaches together with their third years. _This_ leaves the one and only thing that can stop the bickering out of the equation.

  
Suna sighs out of irritation and looked up from his phone. _It wouldn't hurt to try and peel them out of each other's necks._ He stood up and approached the two, feeling the stares of everybody in the gym.

  
He pulled one ear of each twin, twisting it at the process which made the twins stop screaming yells at each other and wince, and pulled them apart.

  
"You know, you guys look stupid fighting over every little thing. What are you kids?" Suna said and released his grip when they both calmed down. 

  
The volleyball team members looked at Suna in a new light. _You're our hero._ They screamed at their minds

  
At the other side, the twins rubbed their ear to atleast mediate the pain from being twisted. Then like a whiplash they looked at each other and at Suna. That was extremely nostalgic for the Miyas.

  
_"You look more stupid when you're fighting over little things. Are you both kids?" a younger version of you stood infront of them, her arm crossed as the twins rubbed their ear._

  
The memory came quick to the twins. It's so disturbingly similar. Atsumu, of course, was the first one to retort back to Suna.

  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" he yelled at Suna

  
"If I didn't, the two of you would still be at the ground choking each other to death" Suna replied. Then after a few seconds, he laughed out loud.  
Ginjima sweat dropped at this and muttered,

  
"Does stopping the twins from killing each other results to insanity?" he questions to no one as Suna calms himself from his outburst. He looked at the twins and pointed his finger at them

  
"I can't believe that actually worked! It managed to stop the both of you from fighting!" and after he said that, he was once again engulfed in laughter

"How did you even manage to do it?" Aran questioned, with all those years knowing the twins, this is a first that someone managed to halt their war, aside from Kita. The twins also looked at Suna waiting for his reply

  
"There's this girl in my class. We're kinda close but not that close. But close enough for me to rant about the two idiots fighting every single practice time that the volleyball team has. I think she took pity on me so she advised me to do the ear pulling thing and tell that they look stupid fighting over every thing like kids. It's amazing how it worked" Suna told the team, still having laughs in between his story-telling.

  
"What?! You mean you trash-talked me to a girl? How 'bout my reputation!" Atsumu butt in out of nowhere and Osamu rolling his eyes at his brother's antics.

  
"Well then, who's this girl Suna?" Everyone backed up in shock as they look at their captain, who magically appeared in the conversation like he was there all along.

  
"Where did you come from? Nevermind that. It's [Name]-san. She's actually pretty well-known. Not as famous as these two dorks, but she's dubbed as Guardian Angel." Suna relayed to their captain. At the mention of your name, some volleyball team members looked interested.

  
Ginjima perked up at the mention of your name and the title they dubbed you as, "Ah! I know who that is! They call her Guardian because she always have your back. Like you know, she can pretty much do anything. She doesn't have a permanent club because every once in a while other clubs are asking for her help. They attached Angel to it because apparently she's kind and pretty like an angel. Bet she's getting love letters and confessions on a daily basis." Gin said informing the other members who seems to be at loss.

Suna laughs at what he said and added, "That's the thing. She does get them on a daily basis but whenever someone confesses to her personally she's outright oblivious. There's one time in lunch that Akhito from Class 2-4 who's known for his looks and wits just went and told her he honestly liked her. Bro it's the funniest thing I've seen! I filmed the whole thing! [Name]-san smiled sweetly at him and told him: 'Thank you so much! I would like to be your friend too!' and stuck her hand-out for a handshake"

"Damn that's her? I remember Akhito telling me that he's been dumped but her smile makes it look like it's a good thing." Akagi remarked. He's classmates with Akhito and you couldn't tell if he's actually sad that he's dumped that day because he was all smiles because his 'crush' smiled at him. _Like an angel_ , he says.

"If she's what they call Guardian Angel, then can we apply for her help?" Kita suddenly spoke. The whole gym was filled with silence as every member is processing what he had said.

"Help? For what?" Aran questioned

Kita sighed and relayed the news he was about to give to the team before he was met with Suna pulling the twins away from each other

"I was with our coaches and third years awhile ago, our manager, Yuki-san is leaving the club together with the other third years. So we'll be left with only second-years and first years. They decided to pull out for them to focus on their college exams"

"What does that have to do with her?" Atsumu grumbled

"It means this team will have to sync with each other until Spring InterHigh and having someone to be as a temporary manager while we find one would be appreciated" the captain replies blankly

"What?!" the twins shouted in shock

"Why are you two acting like that? It's not like she hates your entire being just because of Suna's rant" their middle blocker, Ren asked the two gaping twins

 _"Well she does. Surprise!"_ Osamu lowly whispered to his brother and this perked Suna's interest

"What do you mean she does?" Suna asked the two of you lowly and joined their circle of whispers. The twins jumped back in fright and began shaking their hands everywhere saying that he heard wrong. Suna narrowed his eyes on the twins calculating every gesture exchanged between the two. _I'll let you off the hook for now._

Kita faced Suna and asked him to request for your presence in the volleyball gym after class, to which he replied with,

"Why me?" 

"She's your classmate, genius" Atsumu snorted at him. This remark sparked an irritation at Suna and as they were about to tackle each other to the ground, Ginjima pulled them apart

"Now now, let's not be hostile. The four of us can ask her together before she leaves after class, that way you won't be alone, right?" he addressed this to the twins as they are the only first-years at the first string as of now. 

"No. Leave me out of it." Osamu replied fast as lightning and began walking away.

"I ain't going either. You two can handle it" The other Miya added and followed his brother

"What's with those two?" Aran asked to the team

"I don't really know"

  
At the end of your last period, you quickly arranged all your things and make your way to the classroom doors. The plan is to leave school as soon as the bell rings, go to your favorite cafe, have a sweet cake and walk home. Now where did it all go wrong?

_Suna Rintaro._

He had been bugging you all day about going to their volleyball practice today. Something about their captain wanting to ask for help. That would be great of course, you always feel guilty if someone asks you for help and you decline. But the issue here is something bigger.

So you had to decline.

But of course, asking nicely is just Suna's plan A. That sneaky little fox. Just as you were about to pass the school gates, he sent you a video of you munching happily on 2 full cakes on your favorite cafe and threatened you that he will spread the video for the whole Inarizaki student body to see. 

If Ryuji would is there with you, she'll definitely say that it's fine. That you look cute in the video anyway and will reassure you that nothing bad will happen. _But she isn't._ So like the fool you are, you ran to the volleyball gym.

Which leads to your current precadiment, it's only been 30 minutes since school ended so you expected the gym to be a lot emptier. You know, just the usual students being late for club. _But of course they're not._ They are in the middle of practice when you slid the metal doors open harshly making a loud slam that was heard throughout the gym. All attention was on you at the moment.

You felt slightly embarassed by all the stares directed at you, but you composed yourself and offered them a smile. You bowed at 45 degrees to greet them,

"Good Afternoon, sorry for suddenly interrupting your practice. Just ignore me" you quickly rambled. You cannot be blamed, after all you were feeling quite nervous with all the attention on you. 

You heard a slight snicker which continued to a full blown laughter at the middle of the gym. You narrowed your eyes and saw the fox. Not thinking about your actions, you slid your way through numerous boys and stood infront of your dark-haired classmate.

"You sly fox! How can you ever think of blackmailing me?" you half yelled at Suna. He doesn't seem to be affected at your words and only stared at you in amusement. Suddenly realizing that you had an outburst in the middle of the gym, your cheeks were immediately tinged with pink. You looked around you and see _all_ curious eyes directed at the both of you. Including the twins. 

You quickly hid behind Suna, who was way taller than you to avoid the stares of his club members. At your action, a boy from the other class who you knew as Ginjima, laughed softly and addressed the team to stop staring and scaring the poor lady.

As everybody continued to their usual practice drills, the captain of the volleyball team approached you slowly. Behind him were the Miya twins and Aran. You bowed as greeting to all of them,

"Sorry for the commotion. My name is [LastName][FirstName], nice to meet you." you tell while specifically avoiding either Atsumu's or Osamu's eyes

"It seems our apology is also needed. I told Suna to bring you here after school and I didn't expect that he would resort to blackmailing" Kita looked as if he's talking normally to you, but you can feel a hard gaze settled on Suna from the captain

"Well, I'm here already so it'd be a waste not to hear what you have to say. Suna told me that you want to ask for my help?" you ask directly to the captain. He explained thoroughly the situation at hand and it took all you had to keep your eyes _away_ from the piercing gazes of the twins.

"So we were hoping to request for your aid on this matter, [LastName]-san" Kita ended his long talk. You had thought this over and over, weighed the consequences, considered the _circumstances_ and all of that.

"I would have loved to help if the situation permits, but I have to apologize. I'm currently committed to the Arts Club. They had asked for help since they are having their Art Exhibition this coming weekend." you said softly still feeling guilty about declining to help. 

Suna and Kita sensed the wave of guilt in your voice and was about to say it's fine when Atsumu voiced out

"Just say that you don't like being with us or helping us at all. You're just going to give false hop-" What he is saying was cut of when Osamu immediately went to shut his brother up

You flinched at the venom in his voice and looked at Atsumu, slight hurt flashing across your face which had him unexpectedly shut up and look down

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mea-" he started but you're the one who cut him this time

"Not everything is about you" with that, you walked out of the gym leaving the boys silent in the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update the chapter here! how was it? what are your thoughts?


	3. tokyo buddies

  
You woke up the next day feeling like the worst. Of course you will, you stayed up late just thinking about what that idiot said. _Months have past and he still has that attitude._ You grumbled as you curse Miya Atsumu in your head. 

It's a good thing that it's Saturday or you would have to see Suna in class. You'd rather have an absent rather than that fox breathing down your neck asking what's up with you and the twins. 

When you guys were halfway in middle school, everybody knows who you are to the Miya twins. So when you parted ways with the twins, you were relieved that it was a fresh start in high school. You can't imagine what a pain would it be if every single girl would straight up ask you about your relationship with the school celebrities.

Your thoughts were cut off when your phone received a notification. _Who would message me at this time of the day?_ You just _knew_ Ryuji won't be up this early in the morning. You opened your phone and the sight had you sighing. _Of course, how could I forget._

**Tokyo Buddies with [Name]-chan!!**   
**10 unread messages**

Your mind was filled with the volleyball team, the Miya twins and the Art club that you had forgotten about them. _Aw shocks! I'm doomed_

**Kuroo** : It's been two whole days, why aren't you messaging [Name]-chan? You okay?

**Keiji-kun** : Maybe she's just busy, Kuroo-san

**Bokuto-san** : HEY HEY HEY!! [Name]-chan!

**Kenma-kun** : You guys are noisy.

**Kuroo** : [Name]-chan's not reading any of our messages

**Kuroo** : I clearly told her to send daily updates

**Kuroo** : My mom will kill me if I told her my cousin, who's living farrrr away, is not responding to my texts

**Kenma-kun** : It's for your own good then?

**Bokuto-san** : Wow Kuroo! I didn't know you only care about yourself!

**Kuroo** : That's not it!!

You sighed for the third time after reading all the messages they sent this morning. You feel slightly guilty for forgetting to send updates. You are, after all, miles away from all of them. 

I'm so sorry!!  
I totally forgot about you guys! I mean, you guys are pretty much forgettable

**Bokuto-san** : THAT HURTS [NAME]-CHAN!

Just kidding! I was caught up with school and club activities! I barely had time to open my phone

**Keiji-kun** : Club activities? You have one already?

Oh, no!  
I'm just helping out the club since they have their Art Exhibition tomorrow!

**Kuroo** : You still doin' the Guardian thingy?

Oh come on! How bad can it be to help?  
And fyi, I don't even know how they came up with the nickname

**Kenma-kun** : Make sure you rest, [Name]. You'll never pass my level in Mario Kart if you play tired

I won't lose next time!

_That went well_. You inwardly thought. You were expecting a full-blown lecture about worrying other people. But maybe, I'll get that if I haven't messaged in a week. You were about to put down your phone when another message was sent

**Bokuto-san** : HEY HEY HEYYYY!! WE GET TO SEE YOU SOON [NAME]-CHAN!! HOOT HOOT!

Huh? What do you mean Bokuto-san? I won't be visiting Tokyo until next month

**Bokuto-san** : WE'RE GOING TO INARIZAKI!!

Wait  
What?

**Keiji-kun** : What Bokuto-san mean is that we're going to Hyogo this Monday. We have a practice match scheduled with Inarizaki and some neighboring colleges the next day

Oh wow, I'll see you after your game then? We can hang out after my classes

**Kuroo** : No fair! You're having a hang-out without us?!

Get your ass to Hyogo then

**Bokuto-san** : wHAT DO YOU MEAN AFTER THE GAME?!

**Bokuto-san** : YOU HAVE TO WATCH US PLAY!!

**Keiji-kun** : Bokuto-san, maybe [Name]-chan is busy with her studies. We get to see her anyway so it's fine

**Bokuto-san** : NOOOO!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE [NAME]-CHAN WATCHED US PLAY!! AND THAT'S NOT EVEN AN OFFICIAL MATCH! JUST A 2-ON-2 PRACTICE WITH KUROO AND KENMA

I'm sorry Bokuto-san, but I can't watch your game tomorrow. Just as Keiji-kun said, I'm quite busy

**Bokuto-san** : HMPH! IF YOU'RE NOT WATCHING, I WON'T PLAY!

Your head was aching after reading what Bokuto sent. You knew about your mood swings so you're worried that he really won't play in the match.

**Keiji-kun**   
**1 unread message**

Don't worry about Bokuto-san. I'm sure he'll be hyped for the match on Monday

Okayyy  
Tell me if he really won't play and I'll come if I have to

Bokuto has always been loud and cheerful, too energetic for anyone to handle. But it's because of his energetic nature that you got to meet him and Akaashi.

_You just had to be lost at such a crucial time. You're sure that the twins' match had already started and you're also sure that they're already mad at you for not being there from the start._

_"Atleast be there when they win, [Name]" you said to yourself. But you just can't seem to find where they're playing at! You're getting irritated at yourself because of your stupidity that you didn't notice a stray ball heading your way at such a fast speed. So of course, it hit you._

_You tried to stand up after being attacked with the volleyball, you feel people sitting beside you asking if you're okay. But you brushed it off, you need to find the twins' match._

_" **You're our best friend right? You should watch our match and see us win!" Atsumu said making her promise to see their match**_

_Your relationship is already on bumpy rocks as it is now and you can't afford it to go downhill because you weren't in their match. So once again, you stood up but shortly after you feel your knees give up. You were caught by one of the people beside you. You felt yourself being carried but you didn't have time to think about it as you lost consciousness._

_"Bokuto! What's this I heard? You threw a volleyball at my cousin?" a familiar voice said_

_"It was an accident, Kuroo-san. Bokuto-san has been in that mood every since it happened." a voice replied_

_"Well, that's expected. She hasn't woken up" another different voice piped in_

_You slowly opened your eyes and looked around. You're in a somewhat clinic room? At your left sat two unknown guys in volleyball jerseys, one who's dark-haired and is wearing a blank face and the other one who has owlish features looking dejected. You glanced at your right and saw a familiar black messy hair, beside him is a boy who looked like your age._

_"Kuroo..." you lowly whispered. Your voice made all of them snap their eyes to you._

_"Are you okay? Please say you are or my mother will kill me" you laughed lightly at his statement and nodded_

_"I'm very sorry about the accident, [LastName]-san. We weren't expecting the ball to go that far" the blank looking man said while bowing and the owl guy doing the same_

_"It's fine. Nice spike by the way" you smiled at the two. With your comment the owl guy's mood seem to light up a little_

_You turned to your cousin and asked for the time. He replied that it's 6 PM and that you were out for 1 and a half hours. At this, you outwardly panicked_

_"Oh no! I missed the game!" you yelled in panic, you scrambled for your bag and pulled out your phone. You see missed calls both from 'Tsumu and 'Samu._

_"Who's game?" Kuroo asked curiously_

_"I have some volleyball idiot friends who were playing awhile ago, but I missed it because of the accident" you explained fastly now ringing Atsumu's number._

_You waited for how many rings when it was picked up_

_"I'm so sorry 'Tsumu! I was on the way to the game but there was an-" you didn't have the chance to finish what you said when a gruff voice suddenly said_

_"Can we talk later? I'm kinda tired after the game. We won by the way" he said, you heard some shuffling and a whisper of **'You talk to her. I'm done.'**_

_"But I have to explain-" you were once again cut but now with a much softer voice_

_"I'm sorry [Nickname]-chan, it's just that we're kind of tired from the long game and you know... we really hoped you were there to watch us play. You know how 'Tsumu is..._ _let's talk next time okay?" you were about to say something but you heard a beep indicating that Osamu had ended the call. You sighed and locked your phone to talk to the_ _four boys residing the clinic room with you._

**_There was no talk after that._ **

**_The next time never happened._ **

The next day the whole student body was buzzing with excitement. The news about the volleyball club having a practice match with Fukurodani broke out and everybody is looking forward to it. However, it was short-lived when it was broadcasted that it is a private practice match and students who are not invited can't watch the match. This bummed the whole population and went to the classrooms for daily classes.

Afternoon came by fast and the whole volleyball team is at the gym early. They are having a practice match afterall.

"Who do you look forward to this match 'Samu?" Atsumu asked his brother while setting the net into place

"Their loud ace, Bokuto. Heard he was ranked in the Top 5 spikers" He answered

"Their captain is a really loud one, I admit" the twins jumped back in surprise as Kita appeared behind them.

"Kita-san! Don't show up like that!" The whole team snickered at Atsumu's comment to Kita

"THEY'RE HERE!" Akagi yelled from outside. He was assigned to show the Fukurodani team to the gym while the coaches have a small talk at the faculty before the match.

They expected a jumping owl captain right at their faces but they were met with a frowning and brooding Bokuto. The team bowed and greeted them, who are still shocked at Bokuto's indifference.

The visiting team silently went to the other part of the gym and started their stretching. Even though they are confused with what's happening the Inarizaki players just shrugged and continued what they were going. They were silently listening to the other teams conversation,

"Come on Bokuto! You were the one super hyped about this practice match and now you're saying you don't want to play?" Konoha slightly raised his voice because of his growing irritation to their captain.

"I WON'T PLAY IF [NAME]-CHAN IS NOT WATCHING ME" Bokuto screamed to no one in particular. With the mention of your name, the Inarizaki members all looked at Bokuto

"You mean _our_ [Surname][Name]?" Akagi muttered back. Bokuto looked at him specifically as he heard him utter your name

"YES! Wait...? You know her?" Bokuto tilted his head as if he's shocked that they knew you. Akaashi sighed and bowed to the Inarizaki team, mostly directed at their captain, saying sorry for their captain's immature nature.

"Bokuto-san, we already talked about this. [Name]-chan said she's busy" Akaashi directed to the owl-looking boy who's mood seemed to even darken

"How do you even know her?" Osamu asked, to say that the Inarizaki team was not surprised would be a lie. They didn't expect Osamu to actually care about that

"We're great friends with [Name]-san, also with her cousin residing in Tokyo" Akaashi replied to him. Atsumu was about to say something when Suna's phone began pinged. He quickly checked the message and grinned.

"Well, we can have our game soon. I managed to make [Name]-san come over" 

  
You knew about it. You just knew how much of a _fox_ Suna Rintaro is. You sighed out of irritation as you finished reading Suna's text over and over again

**Suna Rintaro**   
**1 unread message**

Come to the gym, there's a very loud owl throwing tantrums because you're not watching the game

Just ignore him and play your practice match

It won't be a good practice match if their ace didn't play, would it?

The answer is no. I'm busy you know

**Suna Rintaro sent you a video**

I'm giving you 5 mins ;)) Have a safe run

I'm going to kill you

Seriously just how many blackmailing materials does that person has? He better delete that video or the whole Miya fandom will be out for my neck. Yes, it's a video of me indirectly saying that I don't care about Miya Atsumu.

_It won't matter anyway to you so why bother going? maybe deep inside, you do want to watch the match._

_Or maybe see **them** play again._

You immediately pushed the thought to the farthest part of your mind.

After running through the hallways to the gym, you arrived at the metal doors and panted slightly to catch your breath. You see both teams in the middle of preparation for later's practice match. _Well, most of them._

In the corner of the gym, you see Bokuto with a gloomy aura around him looking like a lost owl. You sighed at his childishness and looked around to find a certain dark-haired guy. You see him now walking to the benches after just having finished spiking drills. So you made your way to him, picking up a stray volleyball along the way, and threw the ball at the back of his head. 

The occupants of the gym went silent as they witnessed what just happened and Suna, who is now sporting a dark aura around him.

"Miya Atsumu or Miya Osamu?" he asked darkly. Maybe he thought it was either one of the twins who hit his head.

"Ask again" you said, he faced you immediately and smirked. You glared at him and snatched his phone in his hands. You scanned it, finding the album named after you and deleted it. You were about to reprimand him for blackmailing you for the second time when you are interrupted by loud hooting.

"HEY HEY HEY [NAME]-CHAN! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR SO LONG! YOU WATCHING THE GAME?" Everybody else sweat dropped at the Fukurodani Captain's change in his mood. He was about to go over to you when you send him a stern look and said,

"Stay there." Just like that he was back at his gloomy aura and began muttering something along the lines of, "I just missed [Name]-chan, why is it _my_ fault".

You faced Suna and glared with all your might. To be fair, it looked like Suna got a _little_ bit scared atleast.

" _That_ would be the last time you'll be blackmailing me. Are we clear Suna?" you asked with a dangerous tone. He answered with a lazy 'Haiiii' and sat on the bench.

_That's one done._

Now you face Keiji and smiled at him. You moved towards him to give him a hug,

"I haven't seen you since what? 3 months? You grew taller!" you said happily to him. All players who was watching you sweat dropped. _What a fast-paced change in mood._

"WHY DOES AKAASHI GET A HUG AND I DON'T?!!" You faced the loud captain and placed your hands on your hips

"Because you're being such a baby. You won't play if I won't watch? Then why are you here? You're the captain of your team, you should atleast be a little be more mature!" You lectured the owl who's now looking like a kicked puppy as he looks at you

"And besides, your team might be one of the 2 best volleyball team in the Tokyo prefecture but Inarizaki is the best in Hyogo. Do you actually think you can play it easy and sit out of the match? You wanna lose that bad?" You continued your lecture, not noticing the players holding their heads higher when their current standing in high school volleyball was brought up

"But I wanted to show you my cross and line shots I have been practicing with Akaashi..." Bokuto muttered lowly but is still heard throughout the gym

"You can still do those _amazing_ cross and line shots without me watching right?" Bokuto's face lit up at the mention of 'amazing cross and line shots' and in a blink his gloom is gone replaced by a radiant bright smile

"OF COURSE! I'M THE BEST AFTER ALL! HEY HEY HEY!" you laughed softly. You exchanged a thumbs up with Keiji as you know ace was already up for the game

"You know, for someone who doesn't play volleyball, you sure know a lot about it and team rankings" You stiffened at Suna's comment and stole a glance towards the twins. The moment your eyes locked with them, the three of you avoided each other's gazes.

"Well of course she knows a lot about it!" Bokuto started with his loud voice catching everybody off-guard again. I looked at him frantically having a feeling that he might say something he shouldn't.

"Bokuto-san, you shou-" you were cut off when Bokuto ignored what you said and screamed,

"WE FIRST MET AT VOLLEYBALL NATIONALS! ISN'T THAT GREAT?" he said enthusiastically. You just sighed and gave up trying to stop him from spilling all the details

"Our first meeting isn't all that great Bokuto-san. Remember you hit her with a volleyball" Akaashi reminded him. Bokuto flinched at this and looked away like he didn't hear what he said and continued chatting away.

"She said she's there to watch her volleyball idiot friends but because of the accident she couldn't!" You closed your eyes as if to remind yourself that Bokuto is a senpai. He wishes for the best and he doesn't know what damage he had done. You had repeated that over and over to stop you from strangling Bokuto to death.

Your mantra was halted when you feel eyes on you. Opening your eyes slowly, you see Bokuto staring directly at you and the others behind him also looking curiously,

"So? Am I going to finally meet your 'volleyball idiot friends'? We've been wanting to meet them you know!" he was practically jumping up and down, probably excited over the possibility of meeting your _friends_ that you were telling them about. 

Once again you look at Atsumu and Osamu, who's now holding your gaze, and told the hooting owl,

"What are you talking about Bokuto-san? My only 'volleyball idiot friends' are you, Kuroo, Akaashi and Kenma" you said with a smile. At the side Akaashi lightly laughed so you turned to him

"[Name]-chan, I think Kozume and I would rather not be lumped with Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san. It's insulting" he says simply with a slight teasing tone directed at Bokuto

"HEY AKAASHI! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Bokuto yelled at Akaasi. You laughed at the duo's antics, momentarily forgetting that you have audience. You see Suna feigning a hurt look at you,

"Does that mean I'm not your friend, [Name]-san?" he asked even daring to act like I had struck him with an arrow. You just glared at him playfully

"You sly fox, you literally blackmailed me to go here just for your own entertainment. Besides, you're not an idiot are you?" you answered back. You didn't wait for him to reply and looked at Kita

"You guys should continue your drills, Kita-senpai. I'm sure the coaches are on their way here to start the practice match. I apologize for disrupting the gym again" after saying all that you bowed towards him.

With that, the two teams went separate ways to prepare for their match. Just as you are to make your way towards Akaashi and Bokuto, you are stopped by a hand holding your wrists. You turned around and was shocked to see _both_ Miyas towering over you.

"Do you need something?" you ask both of them, they looked at each other and back at you with hesitant eyes

"The nationals game that the owl captain was talking about..." Osamu started very low that you almost didn't hear it. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Atsumu straightly asked. You just sighed and pulled back your arm

"I did try remember? But it doesn't matter now, you know. Goodluck on your match" Probably you were careless at the moment or you're just shocked at the sudden confrontation but you didn't notice that some volleyball players heard the conversation between the three of you and took note of the interaction. 

_One of them is definitely Suna Rintaro_ , who's going to bother you about it. You're sure of it. The other is _Akaashi Keiji_ , he's not going to be as problematic as Suna but you know it will reach Kuroo and Kenma's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took a while for me to post this chapter, hope you liked it! anyways, kenma best boy!


	4. sleepover

The two teams started their practice match right away after the coaches arrive at the gym. Almost at the end of the last set, you remembered what Kita-san said about not having a manager to help out. You approached one bench member of the team who's currently making his way to the water fountain for refills, telling him that you'll do it instead so he should observe the match.

Washing the water tumblers, refilling them and folding the towels brought you back to the time when you were still close friends with the twins. You weren't the team's manager at that time but it was like an unspoken rule that you are to do those things for them as their friend. _No one_ but you. 

_It is kind of hard to believe that they don't do well with stranger when they were young, especially Atsumu, who detest the idea of any other girl being in close distance with him._ You inwardly laughed at the thought. With the Miya twins and the other Inarizaki Volleyball members having a big fanbase not only in your prefecture but nationwide as well. _But things do change._

You were pulled out of your thoughts when you heard a whistle inside the gym, indicating the end of the practice match. You quickly lifted the bag, now filled with newly refilled water bottles. You heard a few half yells as you were entering gym.

"Oy! Where's our water bottles?" Atsumu asked quite loudly towards the guy who you approached awhile ago. The guy in question started stuttering under the piercing glare of the blonde-haired setter. _Still as impolite as ever, I see._

You momentarily rolled your eyes before throwing a water bottle his way. He, being the athletic monster he is, sensed something flying towards him and quickly turned around and caught the unidentified object. He looked slightly shocked, recognizing it as his own tumbler but mostly because it was literally _thrown_ his way.

You met his gaze and plainly said, "Too bad. I was hoping it'll hit your head"

Osamu and Suna, who miraculously managed to film the whole thing, laughed loudly at Atsumu's reaction and at what you said. You just continued distributing the bottles to the team like nothing happened, all of them laughing lightly or in Kita's case, a small smile.

Kita thanked you for refilling the water bottles even though it is not within your responsibilities, you just smiled at him and answered, 

"It's fine. I'm here until the end of your practice anyway so why not help out." After hearing what you said, Kita once again turned to you and asked,

"Is it okay for you to stay this late at school? It's dangerous." At the mention of this, many ears perked up trying to listen to your reply. You remain oblivious to the eavesdroppers and just replied at the captain.

"Oh! That wouldn't be a problem. I'm not going home alone!" you exclaimed at the captain slightly touched at his concern for your well-being. Now that's what you call a gentleman. _Learn from him Atsumu, will you?_

If you thought that the conversation ended, you're wrong. Everybody in the gym were more invested in it. _Who are you going home with? A suitor?_ They didn't doubt that you were being pursued by a lot of guys at the campus.

"Who's going to walk you home, [name]? Your boyfriend?" you whipped around to see Suna walking towards you, his eyes held curiosity and mischief. Well, he is the one who _practically forced_ ( ~~blackmailed~~ ) you into going to the volleyball match.

"I don't have a boyfriend." you huffed while crossing your arms, "And I'm going home with Bokuto-san and Keiji-kun" you continued.

At this, everybody snapped their heads towards the duo, who started cleaning up the gym while everybody else was busy listening in to your conversation. Even their own teammates looked at them, silently questioning as well. Bokuto seemed to be attentive enough to know what the conversation is about and said loudly,

"YES THAT'S RIGHT! WE'RE HAVING A SLEEPOVER!" He practically jumped up and down happily at the mention of a sleepover. _Now_ , everybody stared at him, jaws dropped. 

"Sleepover? Bokuto-san, we're to reside at a hotel nearby, not a sleepover at [name]'s house." Akaashi's voice seemed to break everybody out of their trance and the whole Fukurodani team started asking questions.

"Bokuto, when you said 'you and Akaashi have someone to sleep over at Hyogo', you mean a girl?" What the manager said took the attention of all of them. 

_'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ Akaashi asked himself panicking slightly. It is Bokuto, they are talking about.

"Why does that matter?" Bokuto asked innocently, tilting his head.

"Of course it matters! You can't sleep over at a girl's house so naturally!" the manager, Yukie, retorted back frustrated.

"Don't worry, Yukie-san. The moment we drop [name] at her house, we'll go back to the hotel" Akaashi said calmly. The team just looked at him incredulously. Konoha just sighed and hold both the setter's shoulders.

"Are you saying that you're not aware about Bokuto not including you and him in the list of accommodation expenses?"

"..."

They took the silence as him _not being informed_ and looked at him in pity. He's now sporting a blank look that practically yells: _"I should've known."_ You just laughed at the situation at hand, even Fukurodani's coach has his hands at his head for the captain's antics, preparing himself to use his own money for their hotel room. 

The Inarizaki team is also discussing the situation, considering that they were the one's who requested the practice match in the first place. They were about to reach a consensus wherein Bokuto and Akaashi can sleepover at one of the member's house instead when you decided to speak up, 

"I told you guys it's fine. They can sleep at mine's" you said. They all looked at you as if you had grown two heads. 

"It is not, [surname]-san. You were already inconvenienced by helping out in this practice match and also, what would your parents say? I'm pretty sure they won't like the sudden intrusion." Kita remarked. You see almost everyone nodding their heads and Bokuto being reprimanded on the other side of the court by their coach and teammates.

You just shook your head at Kita and replied, "It's okay. My parents are not home anyway and-" You were again cut off by Kita, "All the reason not to have the sleepover"

You stared at him and sighed, "As I was about to say, it's okay. My parent are not home anyway and Bokuto-san called my parents yesterday night for permission." This caught the attention of everybody in the gym again, especially the Miya twins, being the only ones knowing the frequent absences of your parents due to work.

"My parents know both of them well and they're also glad I wouldn't be alone the house so they agreed. Besides, there's really nothing to worry about. We had so many sleepovers to count." you continued. Bokuto found his way at your side and looked at your school's team captain,

"And her cousin is my biggest bro!" he said enthusiastically, forgetting that he was under harsh reprimanding seconds before. You heard a sigh behind the two of you,

"I'm sorry about the situation but you don't have to worry. I'll stop Bokuto-san from blowing up the kitchen again." Akaashi said to you. You just laughed at the memory of Bokuto and Kuroo attempting to bake cookies. 

Both teams resumed their clean up after all the fuss and problem solved. All but two. The Miya twins didn't move one inch from their positions, Atsumu in the bench slightly grumbling while drinking in his bottle and Osamu standing beside him looking at you, Bokuto and Akaashi make plans for your sleepover. He looked at his grumbling twin and frowned,

"What are you grumbling about? It's not like we can do anything about it. _Not anymore_ " Osamu jabbed at his twin, who in return glared at him as if he just said his set sucks.

"You think I don't know that?" he bit back in irritation. They both know though. They fully know everything's different from the way it was. They can't barge into your doorstep like before, despite still having their copy of your house keys. They can't bring you dinner every time your parents aren't home like before, despite your house just 3 minutes away from theirs. 

_They can't talk to you like before, despite you just meters away from them._

The walk together with Akaashi and Bokuto are never boring. Bokuto keeps getting hyped at every thing he sees and Akaashi is there to keep him in line. It would be more chaotic if Kuroo is there with Bokuto to create a mess. You snickered at the thought of your cousin. You and Bokuto had plans to send pics to the bed-haired guy to make him jealous of not being included in the sleepover.

"What are you usually eating for dinner, [name]?" Akaashi asked, pulling you out of your plans for your cousin. You sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of your neck.

"I actually order take out... since I don't know how to cook." Both Bokuto and Akaashi looked at you incredulously at what you said,

"You mean to say, every since you were little, you just keep eating fast food when your parents are out?" You frantically waved your hands in front of you to show them it's not much of a big deal.

"N-no not really! Just the recent years. When I was in middle school, my best friends bring in food for me knowing I don't know how to cook and we hang out!" you rambled on to them. Akaashi raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Why aren't they doing it the recent years?" you stopped walking to look at him fully. _Why did they stop?_ You asked that to yourself many times. Every single time you're not so sure of the answer you give yourself.

"Some people just drift away in time" you sighed and looked at the single star seemingly blinking at you. You started chanting a familiar tune,

_Star light, star bright_   
_The first star, I see tonight_   
_I wish I may_   
_I wish I might_   
_Have the wish_   
_I wish tonight_

"People drift away, huh?" Akaashi muttered. Bokuto is just beside him, looking lost at the conversation the two of you were having, _"Like Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu?"_ he continued.

"Yeah, like 'Tsumu and 'Samu" you said without thinking.

A moment of silence past by between the three of you. You replayed what you said in your mind and started panicking. You whipped your head to the two. Akaashi is sporting a "knew it" look while Bokuto is outright shocked looking back and forth at the two of you, waiting for someone to explain. 

You just sighed at your stupidity. _No going out of this one._

"My volleyball idiot friends, you met them already... it's Miya Atsumu and Osamu" 

  
_"[Nickname]-chan! Open up! We have dinner for you!"_

_Eh? Was that 'Tsumu yelling his lungs out at my doorstep? You hastily opened the front door to be greeted with the Miya twins. Each holding a tupperware of food. Right, dinner. I forgot to order._

_"Mom made dinner and asked us to eat with you!" 'Samu said while cheering. You winced at the twin's loud cheers, the moon is already out and these two are acting like its the middle of the day._

_The three of you settled down the living room while watching a volleyball game. The game itself was enthralling. The plays, recieves, spikes, sets and serves are so fascinating to watch that the three of you abandoned eating dinner, not taking your eyes off the television._

_"I want to do it too." 'Tsumu said quietly. You and 'Samu looked at 'Tsumu in confusion._

_"I'm going to be the best setter and get on that national stage. We won't be watching in the TV. 'Samu and I will be playing. We'll win, and [nickname]'s going to be there with us." He said with so much confidence that both you and 'Samu admire him in a split second and nodded with so much enthusiasm._

_After that day, the three of you were always in a volleyball court, the twins practicing their butts off while you watch, analyze, and took notes on their progress._

_It was a dream that, once upon a time, the three of you shared._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyaa! hope you like this chapter! my classes will start soon and i hope things won't get too hectic so that i can still write updates! have a nice day!


	5. mistake

  
After the three of you left the gym with the other Fukurodani members, nothing was heard but silence. Well, it just happened in minutes but the whole conversation just seeped away everyone's energy to actually think if all of that happened. The silence, however, was broken by a certain blonde Miya.

"Hey 'Samu, I'm a big fat jerk, aren't I?" Atsumu randomly asked after seeing you leave the gym together with Bokuto and Akaashi. 

When he was met with silence, he looked at his brother's direction and saw him, together with the whole Inarizaki Volleyball Club looking at him, very shocked at his words. 

The peace was short-lived when Osamu and Suna glanced at each other before laughing out loud.

"So you are aware that you're a jerk, 'Tsumu!" Osamu said still in between laughs with Suna, who's now probably tweeting the situation at his Atsumu bash account.

"That's supposed to be us, you know. I shouldn't have been a prideful brat." 

Osamu immediately stopped laughing at what his twin brother said. Suna also stopped typing at his phone and peeked at the two of you. 

Osamu sighed loudly, also looking at the gym doors silently wishing to see you there, waiting for them to finish practice and walk home together. 

"I know, you jerk. I shouldn't have let you handle it."

Osamu prides himself for being the more rational one than his twin. _But he is a Miya._ And Miya's are quite known for being prideful. He was a bit hurt by what happened, probably he was rubbed off by Atsumu's childishness. He should have done something about it when he saw the signs of the first crack of your relationship. 

He saw you keep throwing glances at him and his brother every time you cross paths. He saw how his brother have an internal conflict with himself on what to do but always result to a conclusion of ignoring or avoiding you. 

He saw you also glancing your way, hoping that at least he would talk to you. But then again, he is his brother's twin. So he just smiled sadly at you and followed Atsumu. 

_That was Osamu's mistake._

Especially when his idiotic brother keeps throwing rocks at the slowly shattering friendship. Especially since you also showed signs of giving up. He saw a glass cracking under harsh blows, one damaging more than the other.

_You were giving up. On them. On your friendship with them. On the dream the three of you have._

He should have talked to you when Atsumu didn't. Instead, he put his trust to his brother that he'll pick his pitiful self up and fix things. 

His brother did pick himself up. But it was too late. The glass shattered already, spilling water in between you and them. It has only been a few days, a week at most, but the distance already became as wide as an ocean.

"You can hate me you know." Osamu was pulled out of his thoughts by Atsumu. Everyone else seemed to bother themselves with their own business so they can talk freely. 

_They thought._

Suna was still open ears to their conversation. He has a feeling it concerns you. The twins were acting weird lately and if he's to trace where it started, it can all connect to you.

" Yeah, you bet I wanna punch your ugly face. But what can I do? I also made a mistake." Osamu replied to his twin. Atsumu fully faced his brother and stated something that no one could ever imagine will come out from his mouth.

"I never really said this to you and it's long over due. I'm sorry that because of my stupid pride, we lost our best friend."

Atsumu holds himself in high regard. In short, he's full of himself and inputs more than 120% of self-centered pride. So when he felt guilty about being cold to you when you called, he made a mantra that he is not at fault so why would he talk to you first. 

He is also a spoiled selfish brat and it angered him a lot that you broke your promise with him. You told them you're going to be there. So he believed. He waited. He even slacked off at a set just to drag it out because he believes that you'll arrive. 

_You're just late but you'll be there for them._

The game ended. They won. But you weren't there.

**_It was meaningless._ **

He probably didn't know what damage will cause his decision to avoid you for a while. All was in his mind was betrayal and a never wavering pride. As he ignored you as you passed by, not even sparing you a glance, he contemplated turning back and rather shout at you for breaking her promise, but he decided against it. He wore his pride like an armor and walked away.

_It's just today. I swear tomorrow, I'll talk to her._

Maybe if shouted at you rather than ignoring you, it would be much better. Atleast maybe, things would have been different as they are now.

The next day, he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he avoided you, his armor of pride still worn. 

_That was Atsumu's mistake._

Especially when it dragged out to almost a week of ignoring, avoiding and dodging you. Especially when you started giving sad smiled at his way. He saw his worn armor of pride rusting out from the onslaught of raging waters.

Osamu always called Atsumu, self-centered, prideful, shameless, an idiot, a brat, a jerk, and the list will probably continue until a hundred pages but he'd rather take all of those words if it meant he has a chance to change his decision and instead shout at you that day. It's better than staring at a never ending ocean.

When Bokuto texted you about his plans for a sleepover at your house after their match, what you're expecting is a night of movies, popcorn and a touch of teasing for Kuroo and Kenma, who's not present in the said night hand out. 

_But no._ There you were, sitting in your dining table, Bokuto in front of you, with the Tokyo cats in a video call. 

"Is this some sort of interrogation?" you asked incredulously. Bokuto nodded his head and _hooted?_

"You're going to explain what Bokuto texted me awhile ago" Kuroo said through the call, which made you whip your head towards the owl, silently asking what it is that he said to your cousin. 

"I didn't know you're close with the Miya twins, [name]" Kenma blurted out. He's not facing the camera, instead his eyes were glues on his console. _Typical Kenma._

"Correction. We _were_ close. As in, past tense." you answered swiftly. You internally groaned knowing that the night will be filled with story-telling. 

"What happened? You had a big fight?" your cousin fired the first question. You sighed, not wanting to answer. You scanned the room, noticing the absence of Akaashi.

"Bokuto-san, where's Keiji-kun?" Bokuto looked left, right, up and down, ridiculously moving his head in many angles. After how many seconds of attempt, he owlishly stared at you before he loudly called his setter.

"AKAASHI! WHERE ARE YOU?" you winced at the volume of his voice. _I might have to apologize tomorrow to out neighbors._ You internally deadpan. 

As if summoned by the captain, Akaashi entered the dining room with a medium-sized box in his hand. _An oddly familiar looking box._

_'Wait, is that-'_

When you realize what the pretty setter was holding, you immediately shot up on your seat and stole the box out of his grasp.

"How did you even find this?" It is the box where you keep your ' _memories_ ' of the two Miyas. From pictures of the three of you, birthday cards and letters they gave you, and other things that varies.

  
_**"Why do you still keep all of those, [nickname]?" Atsumu asked you when you were in your first year in middle school.** _

_**"Well, you gave it to me, so I have to keep it?" you answered, not sure why they're asking something so obvious.** _

_**"Those are from ages ago, you should throw it." Atsumu made a motion of reaching for the box, so you immediately ran out of his reach, hiding behind Osamu.** _

_**"No. These are important memories in my life, why would I throw it away. It's like saying that I don't care about the two of you anymore." You said, slightly raising your voice.** _

_**"Stop it, 'Tsumu. If she wants to keep it, then she will. Set aside your rotten personality for once." Osamu reprimand his brother, patting your head softly.** _

_**"You'll realize it when we go to Inarizaki in the next three years, [nickname]! They have this cool banner quote: 'We don't need things like memories'. It means you just have to keep looking forward!"** _

_**You rolled your eyes at him and stuck your tongue out.** _

_**"I agree on one thing 'Tsumu said. We don't need things like memories. We're always going to be with you today or in the future anyway, so why need memories of us?" Osamu ruffled your hair and peered into the box in your hands.** _

_**"You're right." you gave him a toothy grin but soon after was replaced with a glare towards Atsumu, "but I'm still keeping it!"** _

  
_'We're always going to be with you'_

That sounds like another promise broken.

_'We don't need things like memories'_

You laughed at the thought, I needed it after all.

"Woah, you really were close with them." Kuroo muttered. After all the things you had spilled and all the questions you answered, that's the only thing he can say.

"Why is it so sad? Why is the genre Angst?" Bokuto wailed like a child in the middle of your story-telling. 

"Did you just categorize my life as Angst?" Bokuto paid no mind to what you said and continued crying.

"Don't mind Bokuto-san, [name]. He doesn't know what he's saying." Akaashi said monotonously. You nodded hesitantly, not really caring about what he said but the current condition of the captain as he seems to be greatly affected.

"So after the whole nationals fiasco, you didn't talk? Like ever?" Kuroo's voice rang out from the device. Kenma was now beside him, his game paused and unattended.

"Someone probably did the ignore and avoid tactic." Kenma blurt out right after what his childhood friend had said. You just nodded your head, amazed by the spot on deduction, and said the situation right after nationals.

"Okay, so they ignored and avoided you for days. But why didn't you talk to them either way?" You stilled at what your cousin said. That had struck a nerve. 

"You said they're important to you, but it sounds to me that you also gave up half way." Kuroo continued. He knew you'll be hurt by what he said, but that doesn't change the fact that you could've done something.

  
It was like going on a beach for the first time in your life. You know you have to try swimming before deciding that you're afraid of the water. It's the same. 

You had tried throughout the week. You intentionally go in front of their path, sneaking glances to the both of them, even go as far as putting notes on their lockers to ask if they have time to talk. 

It's like walking further and further to the ocean. Each step heavier than the last, the water even higher than before. That's when you stop.

The truth is, no one really hates water. A person can't live without it. What people are afraid of is drowning. When you can't feel the sand beneath your feet anymore, water keeps on going in your mouth and you can't breathe. 

You're afraid that if you push further, they'll actually talk to you but instead of reconciling, they'll tell it to your face. They don't want to be your friend anymore. They're done with you. The end.

So before your feet can't feel the sand, before the waters choke you, before you drown, you take a step back.

You didn't want to face it so you ran away instead.

_And that was your mistake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my classes will be starting next week so i tried to update before that! how was it? hope you liked it!


	6. fever

After all the questioning from your cousin, the five of you decided you finally retire for the night, Kuroo and Kenma having morning practice while the three of you need to get up early for Fukurodani's departure from Hyogo.

You were about to make an attempt at sleeping when your phone pinged, indicating a notification.

**@its.bokuhey tagged you, @akaashi_k, and two others in a post**

You rolled your eyes at the notification, getting up from the bed to go to the guestroom. You opened the room before whisper yelling,

"Go to sleep!" you shut the door, not bothering to wait for the two owls' response.

Bokuto posted a selfie of him, in the background of the photo were you and Akaashi talking with Kuroo and Kenma through the video call, the four of you not even aware of the picture being captured. What made you slightly laugh is the caption that Bokuto wrote: _"Sleepover! But **@kuroobro** and **@kk.gaming** is in a laptop... iS THIS A DIGITAL SLEEPOVER?"_

Further scrolling through the comment section, you see the four still conversing.

 **@akaashi_k:** Bokuto-san, there's no such thing as digital sleepover

 **@its.bokuhey:** Of course there is! We just did it!

 **@kuroobro:** I thought we ended the call because we need to sleep?

 **@kk.gaming:** what is sleep? I left the call because I have a game tournament

 **@kuroobro:** WE HAVE PRACTICE TOMORROW!

 **@its.bokuhey:** YOU CAN HAVE VOLLEYBALL GAMES DIGITALLY?!

 **@[username]:** GO TO SLEEP!!!

After taking a deep breath for the nth time, you closed your eyes to finally enter dreamland and have your rest when another ping went off. Hastily grabbing your phone, you opened it beginning to type knowing that it's probably the four still messing around the comments.

You halt your finger when your eyes adjusted to the light coming through your phone. You read the notification again and again not believing what just happened.

**@sakusa.kiyo, @komoriiii, @tobio.k, @hina_shoyo, @k.onohaaa, @yukipie and 23 others followed you.**

Your eyes widened at the number of sudden followers, _'these people are...'_ you checked one of the people's profiles and saw a mutual following. _'These are all Bokuto's friends?!'_

You kept scrolling through the names but stopped when you saw two familiar usernames, **@bestsetter.miya** and **@thebetter_miya**. Your fingers hovered over their names but decided against clicking their profiles. You didn't have any reason to. So just turned off your device and pushed all the thoughts away, drifting to sleep.

You wake up to your head pounding and your eyes heavy. Your body doesn't want to get up from the bed but you shrugged it off and forced yourself to get ready for the day. Bokuto and Akaasi will leave for Tokyo this morning and you have to send them off.

By the time you arrived at the school gates, your body is screaming at you to lay down and rest as much as your body needs. It has been a long time since the last time you caught a fever. But you thought it is bound to happen, especially after helping out non-stop for the Art Exhibition.

"AKAASHI I DON'T WANT TO GO! WHY DON'T WE JUST STAY HERE?" Bokuto's voiced boomed. It made your headache _much_ worse. You love Bokuto and his outgoing personality but now that your head is splitting open, you hope he'd tone it down a little. _Or maybe a lot._

"That's not possible Bokuto-san. We have a practice match with a school in a neighboring prefecture _and_ school for tomorrow." Akaashi immediately shot down Bokuto before he can get any more ideas. Bokuto deflated and faced you, spreading his arms wide, motioning for a hug.

You laughed softly at him. Sometimes you can't believe this guy is a year _older_ than you. It's like the other way around. The embrace lasted for a whole minute and knowing Bokuto maybe it'll last more but it was cut short when he hold you an arm length away with his hands on your both shoulders.

"You feel hot. Do you have a heater hidden somewhere?" He asked innocently. You stiffened at his remark while Akaashi turned his attention to you. He slightly pushed Bokuto out of the way and placed himself in front of you. 

You heard a chorus of gasps from the volleyball players when Akaashi put his forehead onto yours. For them, this seem like an intimate gesture but you know better. He's checking your temperature. You lowly cursed as he leaned away from you, a stern frown on his face.

"You have a fever? You shouldn't have gone out of the bed" Akaashi said but it was only heard by you and Bokuto.

"Ah! It's fine! I need to see you guys off..." you trailed off whole answering him. Akaashi just sighed and ruffled your hair. 

"We'll text you later to check up on your condition." he said. You just nodded, not really knowing what to say. Soon, the Fukurodani Volleyball Team left and you, together with the rest of your school's team, went back to the building to get ready for classes. 

You took a step forward but you felt your vision spinning a little making you stop abruptly and leaned slightly by the wall. This didn't go unnoticed by the team, as you are walking in front of them. 

"Hey, you okay?" Suna asked. You just chuckled slightly,

"Did you have to rhyme that?" You muttered trying to brush off the fact that your eyesight start spinning again.

"You don't feel well. Just go to the clinic. I'll tell our teacher." He didn't ask if you were not feeling well. He knows that you're not. You sighed softly and slowly nodded. He turned to the team still waiting behind you,

"You guys can go ahead, it's almost time for classes. I'll just take [name] to the clinic." The others nodded while starting to walk forward after sparing you a worried glance, two among those slightly lingering.

The day passed and you just spent the day in the clinic. The nurse said something about being stubborn and not knowing how to take care of your own health but you didn't bother listening for the details. Your head hurt as it is.

By the time the nurse released you from the clinic, the sun already set. What time is it even? You sighed and trudged towards your classroom to get your bag. You remembered that your phone is inside that bad, you winced at the thought. The groupchat is probably blowing up with messages knowing that Bokuto won't shut up to Kuroo about me having a small fever.

"Yes, we're on our way to the clinic to fetch her."

You abruptly stopped in opening your class door when you heard that voice. _Atsumu's_. What is he doing in your classroom? This late no less. Oh right, volleyball practice. You took a peak inside the room and saw the twins huddled infront of a table, Osamu holding a bag and Atsumu speaking with someone on the phone.

 _Wait_.

That is your phone!

"Yeah yeah, I know. We'll walk her home. Okay I get it, bring her home, make sure she's alright and among other things. And yes, you already said you'll kill us if she's not fine-" you snatched your phone away from Atsumu's hand and viewed who is he talking to, Kuroo-nii. The contact name flashed.

"What are you doing here? With my bag and phone?" you asked the two of them, trying to glare. You didn't wait for what they have to say and pressed the phone to my ear,

"And _you_. I can take care of myself. I'm fine now." Kuroo just sighed in the other line. You sure are stubborn.

"I don't believe you. Those two idiots there said they're going to take you home. Let them" you were about to retort but you heard a beep indicating that your cousin actually hanged up on you. _That sly cat._

After pocketing your phone, you faced the two of them. The three of you just standing still as if feeling each other out, finding the right moment to speak to one another. 

"I'm going home." you reached for your bag, only for it to be raised up in the air where you can't reach by Osamu. _What a jerk._

"Just let us walk you home." he said. You stared at him for two full seconds and him looking at you pleadingly. 

"Fine." you turned your back to him and faced Atsumu. Just like with Osamu, you stared at him intently as if you're assessing him. After a moment you raised both your hands up. Atsumu, in turn, grinned back slightly and dropped to his knees, his back facing you. You mounted on his back, your head resting on the crook os his neck.

"Still the same as ever, [nickname]"

The walk home is silent and awkward. Well, what would you expect? After all that has gone down. You feel Osamu's glances at you and Atsumu's headshifts to have a look at you. 

"Can you stop glancing back and forth at me?" you asked loudly at the two of them. Atsumu suddenly stopped walking, soon followed by Osamu.

"We miss you, [nickname]..." Atsumu whispered lowly. It's just one sentence. He just said your nickname the two of them call you. It's just words, but still you feel the hot tears wanting to escape your eyes.

"Why can't we go back to the time when all was fine?" Osamu asks.

"When was the time that it was 'all fine'? I..." you stopped yourself from talking when your voice almost cracked, the twins still silent.

"We all know that things have been bad even before that nationals... it just served as a breaking point..." you continued, each word lower than the last. But you knew they heard it.

"What made it bad? I don't think anyone of us knows the specific moment. Is it the time when girls bullied you for always hanging out with us? Or that time when we had a fight about your two-faced friends? Did we just drift off without knowing why?"

Osamu can't help but ramble on and on about the possibilities. His mind is boggled and he just want to let it out. Everything is so _wrong_. Not having lunch with you, not walking to and from school together, not hanging out on weekends, it feels out of place. He kept it bottled up in for how many years but for some reason, it keeps leaking out. 

Everything is so wrong in their life without you.

_And he wants to fix it. To make it right._

"I don't care about all that." Atsumu's voice rang out.

"I said it to you guys years ago, 'We don't need things like memories'. I'll throw all of it away, it's all in the past. What matters is _now_. What am I going to do in the present..."

Atsumu continued, you just stayed silent, wanting to listen to their side.

"And I have decided, [nickname]. What I am going to do now is to be your friend again. I don't care if you won't forgive me right away. That is my goal in the present. I'll bring my best friend back." You stared at his eyes and just slowly nodded. The determination in his voice is heard. It's like the time when the three of you made the promise.

"She's also my best friend, you know. Don't go claiming that title" Osamu grumbled. It put a smile on your face. 

_It feels like the old times._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long!! i was packed with requirements cause of my online classes, hope you enjoy the chap!


	7. flashback at lunch

The school bell rang indicating the start of lunch period. Ryuji was beside the second your teacher got out of the room. In her hand is her bento. _Crap! I forgot to make one for me. Not that I can make one and not burn the house down._

You totally have the twins to blame for that. What the two of them said last night kept you up all night. It was a miracle that your fever didn't act up because of your all nighter. And now, you are lunchless.

You were about to stand up from your seat when screams and shrieks were heard in the hallways. Well, that only means something- the Miya Twins. As if summoned by your thought, the door opened revealing Atsumu and Osamu with three bentos. 

They entered the room without any care to the girls outside the room calling their attention. Suna stood up from his seat and walked towards the two.

"Is that bento for me? You don't have to-" he was cut off by Osamu dropping the bento onto my desk. You looked up in shock at the gray haired Miya.

"I made your favorite" Osamu said to you in a soft voice but you're betting everyone in the room heard what he said.

"Wow. It's not for me. That wounded me." Suna muttered in mock disappointment.

"You can cook your own lunch, why would 'Samu bring you a bento?" Atsumu snickered at the dark-haired middle blocker. 

"It's the thought that counts. Not that it matters anymore. _Seeing as it isn't even for me_ " Suna pushed Osamu out of the way and settled himself in front of your desk.

"So what's your 'favorite' and how did 'Samu even know it?" Suna narrowed his eyes at you, imitating how police investigators would at a movie.

You kept on moving your eyes to Suna, the Miya twins and Ryuji. What is this situation? How would you even explain this to Ryuji? Do I even want to have lunch with them so soon?

"Uhm..." you stood up from your seat and faced Atsumu and Osamu, "I really really appreciate you cooking a bento for me, but I'm supposed to have lunch with Ryuji today. Maybe next time, bye!" you rapidly uttered the words and left the room tugging Ryuji that the three players took a second to comprehend what you had just said. Everybody else who was eavesdropping was whispering to one another, talking about how you denied having lunch with the Miyas.

"Well, Suna... guess your going to have a bento today." Atsumu said, breaking the silence between the three. 

You stopped running when you feel like you had gone the proper distance from the eyes and ears that might follow the two of you. You sprawled on the grass field and took deep breaths,

"What was that about?" Ryuji panted as she struggled to calm her breathing. You sat up and stared at the green ground.

"Sorry for dragging you out of nowhere... I just... I don't know if I can go buddy buddy with them right off the bat" you lowly whispered. Ryuji sat up and ploped in front of you, 

"You know, when we were in our final year of middle school... I heard some rumors, I didn't fully believe it since I never saw an interaction but... is it true that you were once close with out resident celebrity twins?"

"It's not that I'm hiding it from you!" you frantically said, not wanting Ryuji to think something's wrong, "It's just that... you were the first, or maybe the only person that time, that befriended me without knowing who the twins are..." your voice lowered an octave as you finish what you were saying.

Girls would always flock near you because of your connection to the Miya twins. At first, you're happy because after years in elementary school with the two boys, you finally had some girl friends. You were that naive girl who's blind to the intentions of other people.

They befriended you to get close to the twins, there was one incident where the Miyas hosted a birthday party at their house, and them being your close friends, 'Tsumu and 'Samu invited them so you won't be alone while they talk to their other friends. Apparently, the girls thought they won't go anywhere with any of the twins if you're always with them. So they locked you in the broom closet. 

_"Stay here for us okay, [Name]-chan?" one of the girls said,_

_"Yes will you? It's just that, whenever you're near the twins, all they think about is you. We won't have that, right girls?" the girl who's acting like the leader snickered,_

_"W-what? H-hey! What are you doing..!" they shoved you inside the closed space and locked it from the outside. You continued to scream for help, but your voice was drowned by the loud music in the party,_

_It's so dark and the space is small. You suddenly can't breathe. That doesn't make sense right? You were breathing just fine awhile ago. You started crying, sobs echoing in the broom closet._

_"Hey, you're [Nickname]'s friends right?" you heard 'Tsumu's voice outside, it was faint but you'd take your chances. You know he'll hear you. You knocked and slammed your hands loudly at the door shouting 'Tsumu's name._

_"Atsumu-kun!" the girls loudly to cancel your screams_

_"Do you know where she is? I haven't seen her around" he politely asks. Atsumu roamed his eyes around the living room, hoping to find you, but you weren't there. One of the girls tugged at his sleeve and batted her eyelashes at him. **Are those fake lashes?** he thought._

_"I think [Name]-chan already went home" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Atsumu narrowed his gaze down to the girl,_

_"[Nickname] won't leave our house without ever saying goodbye, especially since this is our birthday party" he accusingly voiced out. The group of girls shifted shooting glances at each other. Atsumu's glare hardened at the action._

_"Where's [Nickname]?" he almost screamed. His voice held so much anger towards your so-called friends. They all shivered in fear. The loud music was now silenced by your brother who wants to know why the heck is his brother harassing your friends. Every pair of eyes in the party are now directed at them._

_"W-we... We don't know! She just ran out!" the same girl who had fake lashes said. Atsumu was about to reply when they heard a loud sob in the corner,_

_"Please let me out!" you cried, hoping that this time, somebody will hear. Osamu immediately ran towards their broom closet and opened it wide. His eyes widened at your state._

_You were covered in sweat, tears streaming down your face and your breaths short. You were almost gasping for air. Osamu pulled you out of the closed space and set you down on one of the dining chairs._

_"What happened to you?" his voice was full of worry. You raised your head to look at his eyes, his eyes are still questioning you, waiting for your response. You diverted your gaze towards the group of girls who you just called friends an hour ago. Your eyes watered at the sight of them, was it because of betrayal?_

After that incident, you distanced yourself to the girls and also the twins. They noticed, of course. Your usual daily visits to the volleyball club to wait for them to finish became every other day, 

to once a week, 

**to not going at all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorryyyy i didn't update sooner! my online classes consumes almost all of my time and i haven't got the chance to make an update. hope you liked this chapter!


	8. effort

_**Chapter 8** _

_A knock was heard at the door. That can't be your parents, they won't be home from a business trip until the weekends, and you remember it's just Wednesday._

_"Can you open up [Nickname]? It's frickin' cold out here!" You bolted up from the sofa when you heard "tsumu snarky voice. You opened the door wide and saw the twins. Atsumu was holding pillows and blankets on one hand and a plastic of CDs on the other. Osamu barged right in without any greeting. He went to your kitchen and set the food he's holding down the table._

_"Time for dinner" he quietly muttered._

_You haven't visited them in the volleyball gym or even walk home with them for the past weeks, just giving hi, hello's and good morning's casually in the hallways._

_"What are you doing here?" You hesitantly asked,_

_"The usual" he replied shortly._

_The **usual** meant their once a month sleepover every time your parents are out for business. They would always bring you food, knowing that you can't cook to save someone and keep you company the whole time. _

_"Ya, that and we're going to talk" Atsumu's voice rang out in the silence._

_"Talk..? About what?" Of course you knew what to talk about, you literally just went and gone MIA on them._

_"Why are you avoiding us?" Atsumu bravely asks_

_"Am I avoiding you guys?" You replied. Ignorance always work, they say._

_"You know what we're talking about [Nickname]..." This time, it was Osamu who said it._

_"Is it about those girls? I told you they weren't up to any good! But you still went and be friends with them!" Atsumu loudly said, an annoyed glare plastered on his face._

_"You can't blame me if I want to have some girl friends..." you whispered lowly but loud enough for the both of them to hear._

_"We're already here! What more can-" Atsumu yelped as he was cut off by his brother stomping on his foot._

_"Shut up" Osamu whispered to his twin_

_"Okay okay! I'm sorry... I just thought if I put some distance between us then nobody would think of about repeating it..." Osamu walked towards you and patted your hair,_

_"You know, if you have to sacrifice something for a friendship then that ain't friendship at all." he said. Your eyes started glistening at what he said but you held it. You already cried that night at the party, you won't cry here. It's embarrassing._

_"Yeah yeah, we're all good now. So let's go eat dinner, the movies aren't going to watch themselves." You laughed softly and walked after the twins who's now making a beeline for your dining room._

_**Yeah, won't trade anything for these two.** _

"I think I'm just scratching the surface of what went down..." Ryuji interrupted your thoughts. She stood up and looked at you seriously,

"But from what I can see, the twins are making an effort to be your friend again. Why push that away?" she remarked.

What she said made you think. Why? Don't you want to reconcile? You know you missed the friendship that you had, so what's holding you back?

_'You think someone will actually like you? You're nothing without the Miya twins.'_

You immediately shook the memory off. That's not true. The person who said that was trying to break you, to get his revenge on the twins. _And he did._

"Whatever or whoever's holding you back, do they really matter?"

**They don't.**

_**Not anymore.** _

Osamu keeps looking at the bento that Suna is currently eating. _Is it because of the color of container? What if she has a different favorite now?_

"You know, you've been looking at this bento for almost 20 minutes and I'm starting to think that you're in love with it." the lazy voice of Suna rang out the silent table. 

Atsumu, who was whipping his head repeatedly to the classroom door, just sighed and banged his head to Suna's table. 

"I'm quite hurt that you're with me but you both are thinking of another companion" Suna said with a fake hurt expression

"I mean, why doesn't she want to eat lunch with us?" Atsumu groaned, his voice slightly muffled because of the table.

"Maybe she doesn't want to eat with us because of your ugly face?" Osamu countered to his twin. At this, Atsumu raised his head with a ridiculous expression

"WE HAVE THE SAME FACE, YOU JERK!" Atsumu screamed at his twin

"What if you give [Name] some space to think?" Suna butted in to the conversation, and as soon as he said it both Miyas turned their attention on him

"NO WAY!" they yelled in unison. Suna winced at the attack to his eardrums and just shrugged,

"Why not?" he countered,

"When I did that, everything became a mess. So that's out of the option." The gray-haired Miya uttered. Atsumu keeps grumbling in a low voice.

"WHAT IF I COURT [NICKNAME]?" Atsumu suddenly blurt out loudly, making the girls around them overhear and panic. 

"Are you an idiot? What are you on about?" his twin asked, hoping to do some damage control, but maybe it's too late.

_'Miya Atsumu likes [Surname]-san?!'_

_'She's so lucky!'_

_'Miya-san said he'll court [Surname]!'_

"Isn't that what people do to convince someone?" Atsumu replied. Both Suna and Osamu just deadpanned at his idiocy.

"That's not it, you moron!" 

  
Classes had just ended and you slowly packed your things, contemplating a lot of things. But the prominent one, is the latest decision that you had done. You released a big sigh as you sling your bag to your shoulders. Ryuji was immediately beside you,

"Nothing bad will happen! Don't stress about it. I'm sure that you're doing the right thing." Right after she said those, she ran towards the field for her club activity, she's a tennis player. 

You walked slowly through the hallways, waiting for the crowd of students to become thinner. Speaking of crowds, you can hear a slight buzz around you after lunch break. You don't know what exactly is happening, but you can feel a lot of gazes on you.

You were broke free from your thoughts when a boy about your age came up to you. He's keeps on looking back to his group of friends nervously. It seems like he had been dared to do something.

"[Surname]-san... iS IT TRUE THAT MIYA-SAN IS COURTING YOU?" he sputtered our loudly and quickly, making everyone within hearing range to stop and eavesdrop to the conversation. 

_COURTING?!_

"Where did you even get that idea?" you asked in wonder. 

"Miya Atsumu-san screamed it at your classroom awhile ago and a number of people heard it. News got out and-" you didn't let hi finish and massaged your forehead. You swear, Atsumu is a big idiot. You don't even know how he got past middle school.

"Obviously, that is not true. Besides, if he does mean it... I like someone else." After saying that, I quickly made my way through the crowd before they riot and ask multiple question about the identity of the man.

_I'm seriously starting to rethink my decision._

Finally arriving to your destination, you see someone waiting for you outside the metal doors. He straightened up upon seeing you,

"Let's go inside, [Surname]-san" you juts nodded and composed yourself. _No backing out now._

You can hear various voices beyond the doors, screams, feet running, balls smashing the ground and annoying voices yelling "Geh! Kita-san's here!"

_**Yes**_. This is my decision.

If the twins decided to make an effort for your friendship,

_then you will too._

"As of today, we have a new manager." Kita-san addressed to the group of boys. They immediately perked up at the news and faced the door, waiting for someone to walk in.

You took a deep breath and entered the volleyball gym.

"Hello, I'm [Surname] [Name], your new manager. I hope we'll get along well"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been so long!! i just finished my midterms exams so this is the only time i had to make an update, im so sorry for the long wait! i hope you liked the chapter


	9. crush

_**Chapter 9** _

You would assume that everything went fine after that.

You assumed wrong.

I definitely did not miss getting up at 5 AM for volleyball practice. I mean, who does? 

Well, maybe it is also my fault, just maybe, it's not my entire fault. But there has been a chaotic group call last night, since a hyperactive owl endlessly spammed you three until you yield. It's supposed to be a simple _"how you doin'?"_ and _"when are you gon' visit here?"_ kind of talk. But I must have slipped something about joining the volleyball club again as a manager. 

And so, that lead to an extension of 2 hours. Two excruciating hours of story telling from yours truly. I can even feel my slightly sore throat from all the talking. But nonetheless, it was an eventful night.

This is definitely not an eventful morning though. You just hate waking up early. Why wake up at the brink of dawn if you can wake up to the sun shining on your window?

"Hey [Nickname]! What's taking you so long?" you heard one of the Miyas banging on your front door. What's their deal? It's not like they don't have a key to this house. 

"Why do I have to go? I'm not even a player" you whined. You really hated this part of being a manager. You can wash water bottles, put their stinky clothes in the laundry, but waking up early? That's asking for too much.

"Come on! You do this everyday the last time you were our manager!" 'Tsumu shouted back at you. You winced at the volume of his voice.

"That's a long time ago, you jerk!" you screamed back. 'Samu just sighed at the two of you, like the mom that he is.

"Stop bickering and let's go" he calmly said,

"Says the one who bickers with 'Tsumu often" you mumbled. Osamu looked at you with semi-scary _(there's no way you're going to admit that you were scared)_ eyes,

"What were you saying?" 

"Absolutely nothing."

  
"Is it true that you're courting [Surname]-san, Atsumu?"

The three of you were welcomed with this question from the Inarizaki Ace. You rolled your eyes at Atsumu's stupidity and answered,

"No, he isn't. Besides, even if he is- " you paused slight and looked at the whole team, who's waiting for your answer, "I like someone else already."

You made your way to the laundry room, ignoring the chaos that you left behind.

"You have a crush?!"

"Who?! Who is it?!"

"Definitely not you, 'Tsumu"

"Well- it's not you either!"

"You two don't know who it is? Lame~" a lazy voice rang out from the twins' loud voices. Two Miyas immediately whipped their heads at the 2nd-year middle blocker

"YOU KNOW?!" 'Tsumu yelled, his voice echoing in the gym

"Stop creating a ruckus, Atsumu. Go stretch." Atsumu tensed visibly when he heard the captain's voice and went rapidly to stretch. Coward.

You had a little peace of mind when the twins went to do their stretches but as you set down your bag on the bench, Suna made his way to you with a lazy grin.

"So~ how's it going?" 

"How's what doing?" you replied feigning innocence. You turned away from him hoping that he would drop the issue. But what did you expect? Obedience? This is Suna Rintaro we are talking about.

"You know, your little crush at-" you immediately shut him up, muffling his words by covering his mouth with your hands. 

"Shut up! Someone might hear!" you whispered frantically. You looked around and saw Atsumu giving the two of you the "stink-eye"

"Seriously, it's not a big deal! It's just a crush so stop mentioning it" you whisper-yelled at Suna. Why did he even have to know about that silly crush anyways, it's frustrating to know that a major blackmailer knows who you likes.

"It's not my fault that you were openly stalking his Instagram profile in the classroom" he shrugs. Mygosh! Seriously, you're starting to regret a lot of things. 

"Can't you just forget about it?" you pleaded at the lazy person. He looks at you like you're insane

"And what? Miss an opportunity of teasing you and the twins for not knowing who it is? No way" you just rolled your eyes at him and went to fold hand towels.

"It's not like I'm going to meet him. He doesn't even know my existence"

"Gather 'round!" the coach yelled to the players. Immediately, all the players crowd the bench waiting for what their coach has to say. 

"I have arranged a number of practice matches for you guys, and this time, it's outside Kyoto" the coach broke the news and the team went giddy at the thought of a trip outside Kyoto. That would mean a lot of things: bus rides, sleepovers and most especially versing strong teams from other prefectures.

"What teams are we going to verse, Coach?" the captain calmly asks amidst the chaos that is slowly rising to the players

"We have have several Tokyo college teams but the teams that stand out are Itachiyama and Shiratorizawa"

"Coach, Shiratorizawa is not in Tokyo. They're all the way in Miyagi" Aran speculated. Wait what- did he just say Miyagi? You immediately opened your phone and searched a profile.

_Lives in Miyagi Prefecture_

_Member of Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club_

Are you kidding me?

  
"What do you mean you don't want to go?" 'Tsumu's loud voice rang out in the gym. This led the other members to look and see what's the fuss all about.

You're currently sitting at the bench, with both 'Tsumu and 'Samu towering in front of you.

"I didn't say I don't want to go! I said, is it possible that I might pass on this trip?" you replied.

"That's the same thing! That means you don't want to go!" The blonde setter shot back.

"No it doesn't!" 'Samu just sighed at the both of you yelling at each other and kicked his twin on the back of his legs, which made 'Tsumu go on his knees.

"WHA- 'SAMU YOU JERK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he screamed at his twin,

"You're being too loud. And if you want to convince [Nickname] that won't work" he said calmly like he didn't do anything wrong to his twin. He then faced you and looked straight into your eyes.

"Now, why don't you want to go to the trip?" 

"Why do you think that? That's not what I said!" 

"That was what's implied" 

You sighed out of frustration, "Okay okay fine! I'm going!" 

Suna slipped in beside you in the bench and teasingly said to the twins, "I know why she doesn't want to go~"

This caught the attention of the twins and your rage of course, you attempted to cover his miuth but he swiftly dodged.

"Why does Suna know everything?!" 'Tsumu screeched

"That's because I'm not trash like you" he answered back nonchalantly

"Wha- I'M NOT TRASH! Why is everyone insulting me today?!" he yelled,

"You see, we have this club called 'Roast Miya Atsumu Club'." his twin began, 

"A WHAT?!" Osamu ignored his twin and continued what he was saying,

"There's four members already and we're recruiting"

"FOUR?! WHO?!" 

"There's me, of course, I live to insult you. Then there's Suna. [Nickname] also signed up awhile ago..." Atsumu whipped his head to you when his twin said your name and you just sheepishly smiled,

"Wait- who's the fourth?" he asked, confused at the sudden stop of listing,

"A real hater that we would not disclose any information of " Suna replied to the setter, who began rolling on the floor out of frustration

"So only the three of you know, who this 'hater' of mine is? Why won't you tell me?!" he shook your shoulders hoping that you would tell the name,

"Anyways, I'm glad that you convinced [Name] to go. At first she didn't want to because she'll meet her crush if she goes" Suna said without any care,

All actions and chatters seized.

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been so so so long since i updated and im sorryyyyy, i hope you enjoyed this one


	10. tokyo

_**Chapter 10**_

Being next to Atsumu in a bus ride is proven to be 100% a pain. 

You don't know what made you say yes to the idea of being stuck in between two fighting siblings instead of having two seats by yourself. The only consolation is having Suna roasting the blonde setter every now and then. 

Surely, having the backseats to ourselves should be nice, knowing that we can rest without hearing the coach and the driver talking about their dogs. 

"Why do you guys wanna sleep? This is a trip to Tokyo! Ya should be excited" 'Tsumu roared at you four. You stared longingly at the silence bubble of the third years. _Why didn't I sit with them?_

"Shut up, 'Tsumu! We're hours away from Tokyo and I want my sleep!" Osamu threw his water bottle at the setter's face hitting him right in his nose. Suna snickered at the sight and clicked some photos. 

I leaned and peeked at the last occupant of the row with us. It is proven that Gin is ready for any circumstances. He's now sleeping peacefully in his seat, sporting earmuffs, as well as his sleeping mask, cancelling any sound and sight of the chaotic bunch. How you wish you had thought of it too. 

"Come on! Just one game!" Atsumu's voice rang out again. You sighed and turned to him, 

"Just one game?" He nodded so fast I thought his head's gonna fall off. 

"Let's play Have I Ever. If you had done it, fold one finger. If you lose, you shut up" I held out all my fingers and gave an eye to both Suna and Osamu. Both nodded back discreetly at me. 

"I'll start. Never have I ever dyed my hair yellow or blonde" Atsumu grumbled at that and put his finger down. Osamu cleared his throat as a sign that he's going to say his, 

"Never have I ever got lower than 45 in a test" Suna snorted when he saw 'Tsumu's pout getting bigger and began muttering under his breath. 

"Never have I ever been to Class B " As soon as Suna's lazy voice said that, Atsumu sprang out of his seat and pointed accusingly at us 

"You're targetting me on purpose!" He yelled, we just hummed and motioned for him to continue. He sulkingly go back to his seat,

"Never have I ever stole from someone" We all stopped at what he said, 

"You know... if it's your turn you're supposed to say something _you haven't done_. To give you some sort of advantage?" you slowly explained. He just blinked at you and his remaining 1 finger up. 

"Argh! Screw this game, I'm sleeping!" He proceeded to bring out his earphones and closed his eyes, completely ignoring us. 

Well, that went well.

  
Atsumu woke up.

And he has been very annoying since he did.

"Come on, [Nickname]! Just tell me who it is!" You rolled your eyes at his countless attempt of springing the name out of you. 

He's just bothering you about it because Suna ran out of patience and threatened 'Tsumu that he would post all nasty photos he has of him.

_Must be nice having tons of blackmail material_

"Why do you even _need_ to know who it is? One person who knows is enough!"

"I need to know so I know who to direct my serves at of course!"

"You're being a jerk, 'Tsumu" the setter turned to his twin,

"I'm not!" Osamu sighs at his twin and glanced at you. You're just sitting there with a small pout. He lightly chuckles and ruffled your hair,

"Don't mind the piss hair, he's just being a child. I have onigiris, do you want some?" 

You whipped your head so fast that Osamu wondered why it didn't crack. You're eyes are sparkling and hands are drawn out waiting for the onigiri.

"I swear, you love these onigiris more than me. Maybe I won't give them to you" he lightly teased. You immediately shook your head and said,

"Nope! I love you more!" Osamu freezed, the onigiris in his hand. You waited impatiently for him to hand it to you but he's just there. Staring at you in shock, _and is that a blush?_

"Samu! Give me one!" Osamu was brought out of his trance. He put one on your awaiting hands but his eyes never left your form. He's just observing you while you happily munch on the onigiris. 

"You should probably stop staring... any longer and you'll look like a creep" a lazy voice said in a low tone so that it will be just the two of them who can hear it. Osamu immediately tore his eyes away from you and glared at Suna.

"I wasn't staring" Suna clicked his tongue,

"Yeah sure, and Atsumu hates volleyball."

"No, I really wasn't." he answered quickly.

No, he wasn't staring at you.

And no, he didn't feel his chest, beating so fast.

_He really didn't._

"You have this afternoon for yourselves. Tour Tokyo if you want and then tomorrow, we play volleyball" After the coach said those words, he left you in the hotel lobby, muttering about needing to buy treats for his dog.

"Will 'ya guys be going around here?" Atsumu directed his question to you and his fellow second-years.

"I want to sleep" Suna immediately answered. Gin, who is the only responsible second-year, just sighed and walked towards the third-years, hoping to have some more mature company.

"Well, that's two out of question." Osamu said in a nonchalant tone.

"Hey! It's been so long since we're together like this! Let's bond!" Atsumu is proud of his idea. You would be too, if he isn't holding a volleyball.

"By bonding... do you mean play volleyball?" You carefully asked.

"Of course! What else?"

"I'm not going" 

"Me too"

"wAIT WHY?" Atsumu yelled, drawing some unwanted attention from other tourists in the hotel lobby

"We're playing volleyball tomorrow and the next days, I don't want to spend my free time with it too" Osamu started,

"I actually have a prior plan...?" You muttered slowly. 

"[Nickname]! You're leaving me here alone with 'Samu?!" 

"Well, I'll be with you the whole time we're going to be here... so I thought I'd spend my free time with my cousin and his friends" you said sheepishly.

"You mean, with Bokuto and that Akaashi guy?" It was now Osamu who asked the question. 

"Yes, we're just going to hang out in Kuroo-nii's house. We're playing video games. " 

Osamu just hummed while Atsumu is being the sulky boy that he is.

"But I wanna spend this time with [Nickname]!" The setter whined. Both you and Osamu just sighed at his antics,

"What time will you meet up with them?" The gray haired Miya asked you, not minding his twin at all.

"Later, after lunch"

"Then atleast eat lunch with us?" Osamu proposed the idea. Atsumu whipped his head to your direction, waiting for your reply.

"Why not? But you're paying" 

"So when are you going to tell us, who is that little crush of yours?" you instantly choked on the food that you just put in your mouth,

"Really?! We're having this conversation right now?!" You asked Atsumu incredulously

"Why not?" You looked at Osamu for help but he's just focused on stuffing his mouth with all the food that you guys ordered.

"Why do you need to know? It's just a crush—"

"You haven't got a crush since we were in middle school!" Atsumu cut you off

"Argh! I'm not telling you!"

"Atleast tell us his position, and we'll assume from there" Osamu mumbled in the middle of eating.

"First of all, that's gross. Don't talk while eating!"

You were met with the eyes of the twins, waiting for your now-forced clue on who the person is.

"Fine." you sighed, "He's a setter. That's all I'm going to say!" you huffed

"What?! But Shiratorizawa has two noticeable setters!" Atsumu grumbled out,

"Not my problem" you blankly said and went back to eating.

"So it's either that Semi third year or that Shirabu one" Osamu deduced,

"Wha— The who—?" Atsumu sputtered, "How do you even know their names?" He directed to his twin

"Because unlike you, I'm a good sport who remembers the names of notable opponents." Osamu answered back,

"If you're saying that I'm not a good sport, I—" Osamu cut him off by saying,

"You really don't know?"

"OSAMU YOU JERK!"


	11. the 'boy'

_**Chapter 11** _

"HEY HEY HEY!" 

You already know who that is, of course. You see Bokuto jumping and waving his hands at you, with Akaashi behind him, looking like he's so done with the owl. With Bokuto just going around in public, almost screaming and hoots every 5 minutes, you and Akaashi have no choice but to endure the judgemental glares of other people towards your group.

"Bokuto-san, you're disturbing the people" Akaashi sighed at his not-so-upperclassman

"But Akaashi! It's been so long since we're gathering like this! Show some excitement!" the Fukurodani captain almost screamed

"I think you can show excitement without my yelling at my ears, Bokuto-san" Akaashi deadpanned

"Shush guys, we're almost there" you quipped at the two of them. That did no good for Bokuto, he just went screaming 'Kuroo-bro, here I come!' and ran towards the direction of the house. You slightly hear the gates being opened and the voice of your cousin yelling at Bokuto for being too loud and to keep it down.

  
You were currently lunging around Kuroo's bedroom when he suddenly dropped a question,

"So how did the Miyas reacted to you having a crush?"

"They wanted to know who it was" you nonchalantly said. 

"Oh~?" Kuroo said in a teasing tone. Kenma just sighed, knowing what he is going to say next.

"They were jealous then?" you almost spit out what you're drinking when he said that, 

"What do you mean? They're just being protective as usual! Don't put any meaning to it!" you yelled

"Eh?" you whipped your head towards Akaashi who let out the sound of confusion, and asked him what's wrong

"You mean you truly think it's platonic?" he said with a straight face

"It is platonic! We're just friends!" you sputtered

"Pfft friends, sure" Kuroo snorted

"WOAH! DOES THE MIYAS LIKE YOU, [NAME]?" you flinched at Bokuto's loud voice beside you and glared at him

"No, they don't!" Kuroo raised his hand in a motion of correcting you,

"One of them don't. But the other~ I'm not so sure"

"What- who?" 

You were met with silence. Your cousin teasing you with his wiggling eyebrows, Akaashi who has no intention of even answering your question, Kenma who simply doesn't care and is playing in his phone. You turned to Bokuto, your only hope, but he's also asking Akaashi, which Miya was it. You just sighed in exasperation. How did the conversation even shifted to this.

"I'm not believing any of you" you grumbled out in the silence

"Suit yourself, cousin~"

  
_"You do know that the Miya twins are currently turning the school upside down just to know where you are?" you whipped your head and saw him walking towards your 'escape' place. You always go here whenever the twins are being insufferable, or their fans, and you just want to escape them for a moment._

_The boy, who is now sitting beside you under the shade of the tree, is the only one who knows where you go when you 'disappear' as worded by the setter Miya. You consider him as your 'sort-of' friend. He caught you one time in a situation and helped you out— that was about a month after second year middle school has started._

  
_The situation being Atsumu's and Osamu's raging fan girls confronting the hell out of you. Maybe put in some trash talk, threats and bullying in the equation and you get the situation he saw. Apparently his 'no-expression' face is scary enough for the girls to scamper out of your sight._

_You see, you didn't just receive words of hate that day, one of them decided that they want to pull out some hair and maybe dig their nails into some skin so there you were- horrible hair and multiple scratches on your arm._

_This boy, whose name you didn't know that time, offered to walk you to the clinic, but you refused. Both Atsumu and Osamu would freak out and then they will demand answers. You don't want that right now. You're just exhausted and want some peace and quiet._

_"I'm not going to the clinic, and I'm fine. It's just some scratches" you turned away from him and made your way to your desired destination when you feel him walking beside you_

_"Uh... do you need anything else?"_

_"I have some ointment with me, atleast don't be an idiot and get it infected" he told you in a straight voice. Did he just call me an idiot?_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"As much as I want to let you through, we're in an open space." you were shocked at his response. Wow, what a personality-_

_"So are we actually going somewhere or are you wandering around aimlessly?" you were about to answer him when your phone vibrated,_

_**Samu!! sent you a message** _

_**Where are you? Did you eat already?** _

_You smiled a bit at the message. Osamu is the twin that will always mother hen you._

_**I'm fine!! Goodluck with 'Tsumu!** _

_You put your phone back to your pockets and faced the boy who helped you. You caught him peaking at your phone,_

_"Who's Osamu? Your boyfriend?" he asked with raised brows_

_"Uh, you don't know the Miyas?" he shook his head, saying no_

_"I just transferred here last week" that explains why he doesn't look familiar_

_"So that's you didn't know, I mean, they're kind of famous around here and they always see me with them..." you trailed off, not wanting to say the next words_

_"That's why some of their fans are bullying you." he said in finality_

_"I wouldn't call it bullying, per se" you started but was cut off by him grabbing your arm,_

_"You're literally full of scratches and you say it's not bullying?" you didn't answer him since you caught his sarcastic tone,_

_"We're here." you told him and plopped down under the shade,_

_"What, is this some like of sanctuary place or something?" he asked as he sits beside you and pulls out an ointment from his pockets. Why does he even have those in his pockets?_

_"Something along those lines" you answered. You thanked him for the ointment and proceeded to apply it to your hands_

_"So why are the 'Miyas' so popular here?" he asked,_

_"Apparently being good at a sport is the first step to having a fans club, they play volleyball" you noticed the way his interest was caught by the word, 'volleyball'_

_"What? Are you another volleyball freak?" you chuckled. He shook his head slightly,_

_"I play but I don't think I'm that good to be called a volleyball freak. My role is to support a strong player, not to be a strong player" wow, that might me the longest and most emotion-filled sentence he said to me_

_"You're a setter then?" he whipped his head to you,_

_"You know volleyball?"_

_"Yep! You're looking at the volleyball club manager!" you answered enthusiastically_

_"You are?" you nodded at his question. You saw him shift slightly, which is very out of character. The whole time you know him, which was 30 minutes at most, he's this snarky, salty dude and can be the description of unbothered._

_"What is it?"_

_"Can I join the club?"_

_"OF COURSE!!" you yelled out happily. You noticed that he was shocked at the volume of your voice, so you smiled apologetically,_

_"I'll talk to coach for you, though I think since you weren't at the try-outs, you'll start at the second-string" you informed him_

_"This school's volleyball team has a second string?" he asked incredously. You hust hummed as a way of saying yes,_

_"We went to Nationals last year! Tho 'Tsumu and 'Samu were still reserves that time, they are starters now that the third years have graduated! And maybe you might be with them on court!" you remarked. It seems wherever you go, you make friends by volleyball. You laughed internally. Thank you, Volleyball._

_"Just so you know, I don't like a manager that slacks off" he said in an even tone, but you heard the slight teasing tone to his voice. You stick out your tongue at him and said,_

_"I'm the greatest manager you could ever have!"_

  
_You looked at him when he settled beside you,_

_"And that concerns me because?" he stared at you for a whole minute before replying,_

_"You spend less time with them these days. Why?" he asked. You just sighed, is it that obvious?_

_"There was just some misunderstandings... and I don't want to be confronted by their fans again. So I'm puttting just a little distance"_

_"Why would you let others affect your relationship? They're irrelevant." he bluntly said. That's easier said than done, you thought._

_"And what about volleyball practice? You can't 'put distance' there" he added,_

_"I resigned yesterday" he whipped his head towards you so fast at that,_

_"What—? Why?"_

_"It has nothing to do with the twins or their fans, actually... I just want to widen my world— somewhere outside volleyball and... outside the Miyas. Don't get me wrong! I love the both of them to the bottom of my heart, but I want to have friends that is not because of the twins..." you looked beside you and saw him looking far away in the blue sky,_

_"If that's what you want, I can't stop you. But make sure you can handle the consequences, and if you need my help— I'm here." you were touched at what he said that you feel some liquid lingering at the side of your eyes. You gave him a smile and whispered,_

_"Thank you..."_

_"For what?" he asked in confusion,_

_"For everything. You were my first kind-of friend that didn't befriend me because of the twins. You're being supportive now... and I just feel so thankful" you swear you heard a soft chuckle but by the time you raise your head, his face is back to its emotionless state._

_"What does 'kind-of friend' even mean?" he snarkily asked. You felt your cheeks heating up at that_

_"Well... I'm not really sure if you see me as a friend, and friendships are mutual..." you trailed off,_

_"Of course we're friends, dummy"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me, but i think im having fun not disclosing who she has a crush on until the last minute HAAHAHAH Hope you like this chapter!!
> 
> just in case some were confused, there was a flashback in the flashback hehe


	12. We Only Diss Miya Atsumu Club

_**Chapter 12** _

"The match with those college jerks are tiring" Atsumu whined as soon as you got on the bus. Today was the second day of the scheduled practice matches with different colleges in Tokyo, but that isn't the highlight of the Tokyo trip - it's tomorrow. 

The practice match with Itachiyama

Even Atsumu is hyped for that match, saying that they have that bendy boy like Suna, but with his wrists. Of course you knew who he was pertaining to. Though, you aren't sure if that particular person is as thrilled to meet the yellow-haired setter.

"Of course it was tiring, you let them take a set from us. If you didn't, then it would've been a 2 set match instead of a full set." A non-wavering voice cut through Atsumu's rant, making him zip his lips immediately. It's Kita, of course he'll shut up. You snickered at the setter, who in turn gave stick out his tongue childishly.

"Wow, you're so mature 'Tsumu" Osamu snorted at your comment and tried to hide it by covering his lower face but miserably failed,

"Ya! 'Samu, don't laugh!"

"Don't cause a ruckus in the bus" the twins immediately toned down when Kita's voice rang throughout the bus. Suna kept laughing softly and lightly muttering 'Cowards' under his breath but when Kita glanced at him, he too, succumbed into the silence.

The peace, however, didn't last even 10 minutes when your phone pinged at a text notification. It didn't matter at first, of course, it's just a text message. It because a big deal when right after mine, Osamu's and Suna's phone also got a notification. You all looked quite confused, including Atsumu who didn't receive one, but laughed lightly at the notification.

**'A text message was sent to We Only Diss Miya Atsumu Club'**

Atsumu, being the curious ~~(meddlesome)~~ person he is, peeked through your phone and saw the group chat name,

"WHAT-! I THOUGHT THAT CLUB IS A JOKE?!" he screeched, making you jump back from the loudness of his voice

"What club?" Aran asked from the one of the front seats. It was then that you realize that everybody on the bus is waiting for an answer, wanting to know what made the setter irked.

"Aran-kun! [Nickname], Suna and 'Samu are ganging up against me!" he yelled

"That's not a nice accusation, Atsumu. [Surname]-san would never do that, and Osamu is your twin" Gin told him, but deep inside, he knows that if a club against Atsumu exists, Osamu might be the first member, maybe he'll even run as president.

You tuned out his whines and checked the message,

**We Only Diss Miya Atsumu Club**

_[Surname, Name], Miya Osamu, Suna Rintaro and Sakusa Kiyoomi are online_

Sakusa: is there really no way that the lesser Miya won't be able to attend tomorrow? I'm scared for my well-being

Suna: wait a minute, Atsumu is making a fuss since he saw the group chat name

Sakusa: oh, that's good then

Osamu: the better Miya is here

Suna: Atsumu's voice is too loud

Suna: tips to shut him up please?

Osamu: you can't  
Osamu: well, maybe Kita-san...

Sakusa: spray him with bug repellant and all will be fine

You laughed at the message and shook your head. you proceeded to type a reply,

you guys are so harsh... why am I even here?

Osamu: says the girl who initiated the club

I THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE!

Suna: no one believes you  
Suna: anyways, tomorrow will be the first time you'll meet Sakusa right?

ya got that right

Sakusa: bring your own sanitizer please

i always have sanitizer

Sakusa: a sensible person, i see 

Osamu: are you saying the rest of us are not sensible?

you mean, you don't have a sanitizer of your own?

Suna: he has. i remembered him spraying atsumu with it

Osamu: that was a great day

You laughed out loud at what you read, making several heads turn in your direction, including the setter Miya. In your peripheral view, you can see both Osamu and Suna snickering.

"See Kita-san?! They're definitely dissing me in that group chat of theirs!" Atsumu whined loudly,

"Tone down, ya piss hair! We ain't dissing ya!" Osamu said to his twin, but later muttered, "We're just telling the truth about you"

"HAAAAAAAA?!" Atsumu screeched

"Enough. We all need our rest for the practice match tomorrow, so I suggest you rest— now" Almsot immediately, Osamu, Suna and Atsumu pulled out their eye masks and went to sleep. You sweat dropped at their antics but impressed at:

_The power of Kita Shinsuke._

'I could never' you inwardly thought and let out a soft laugh,

"That includes you, [Name]" you quietly nodded your head and put your phone back to your pocket.

  
"ORAYT!! LET'S DESTORY THOSE TOKYO JERKS!!" 

You woke up to Atsumu screaming in the hallway at 6:02 AM. You covered your ears with the pillow but it was proved useless as Atsumu opens the door to your hotel room and screamed once again

"WAKEY WAKEY [NICKNAME]!"

"Oh shut up, will you?!" you snapped at him. You threw two pillows at him, while telling him to get out of your room and let you sleep

"But today's the day [Nickname]! I'm finally going to beat Sakusa! You know the one I told you that's freaky bendy with his wrists and all that" he rambled, but you're really not paying attention. 

YOU. JUST. WANT. TO. SLEEP.

"I SAID GET OUT!" you pushed him out of the room and shut it right in his face,

"Ha! Loser" you heard Osamu taunt his twin, you just rolled your eyes and started getting ready for the day.

  
After about an hour and 30 minutes, you are now standing in front of a large gate of Itachiyama. You're waiting for their coach and manager to meet you at the parking lot for them to lead you to the gym. 

In your hands are the bag of water bottles that you have to refill later on, when you have asked where the water fountain is. Your personal things, on the other hand, is being carried by the better Miya, Osamu. 

Beside you, Atsumu keeps complaining about not having his favorite knee pads for the match. Now, why does the whole team have to suffer from hearing his whines if it's his fault for forgetting it anyways?

That's just how he is. Sometimes, I'm thinking he likes to hear himself talk. 

"Oh wow, I think I really am embodying the club name. I even diss him unconciously" you blurt out, not noticing that everybody's attention is now on you.

"Maybe I should recruit more members?" you asked yourself, "Aran-san might want to join? I mean, who doesn't want to diss Atsumu?" 

"YA! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" ypu were brought out of your trance when Atsumu yelled by your ear. You flinched at his volume and covered your ears, for safety.

"Are you planning to make me deaf?" you nonchalantly asked. He just stared at you like a gaping fish,

"And close your mouth, you'll catch flies"

"HDJSND KITA–SAN! YOU HEARD ALL OF THAT RIGHT? THE CLUB IS TRUE!" you all turned your heads towards your captain to see his reaction, but he's not there.

You spotted him with the coach talking with another man in a sports attire in bright yellow— the coach of Itachiyama. 

After hearing Atsumu's outburst, Kita went back to the team, leaving the coaches to talk alone. His eyes were sharp and pierced into Atsumu,

"I thought we talked about being in best behavior?" Atsumu, for a moment, freezed from shock

"But– you must have heard– THE CLUB IS REAL, KITA-SAN!" 

"This conversation again? I told you, they're innocent until you prove them guilty" he said with finality, "Now, we're now going to the gym and warm up for the practice match" 

When Kita was in a proper distance, you faced Atsumu and stuck out your tongue to spite him. You hear laughter from the whole team as they follow you to the direction of the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————————
> 
> im sorry for not updating for so long 😭 after the xmas break, we were suddenly dumped with a lot of requirements. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
